I'll Be By Your Side
by starbright
Summary: [Completed] Chapter 10 to 14 is up! Set after Kingpin Rising, Bosco is there for Faith when she needs him the most.
1. Default Chapter

I'll be By Your Side

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters

Spoilers: Kingpin Rising

Pairing: Bosco and Faith

Author's Note: This was only going to be about Bosco, and then I got another idea, so I thought I would use both ideas! Thanks for Nina for helping beta this for me, you are the best!

Chapter 1

_"Your scar is something you live with...have to live with."_

Bosco touched his scar through the bandage as he thought about what happened in the club earlier. It was true; he was stuck with this scar for the rest of his life and he had to deal with it. He looked at himself in the mirror and he saw a different person than who he was before.

He was happy that he was back at work again, but everything was different; he wasn't in 55David anymore and Faith wasn't his partner anymore. He had to watch her work a crime scene without him. He should have been in there with her. It should have been them working together, not him looking at her from the outside.

He pulled his shirt off, accidentally dislodging the bandage. He touched his scar without the bandage, and then walked over to his bag to get a new one. He didn't want anybody to see the scar. If they did... they would see how different he was. In his mind, as long as he had the bandage on, people would still see him as the same person he was before he got shot. He put his jacket on, and was just about to put another bandage on when he heard her voice.

"It's just me."

He turned around to face her. Even since they had that fight; he wasn't sure how to act around her... He wanted to tell her that he was sorry, but he was never one to say he was sorry.

She looked at him, and could see that he was tensing up, because she could see his scar. "It's just a scar."

"It's not just a scar, it's a reminder of what I've lost," he responded as he sat down.

She looked at him. "We all have scars."

"Yeah, but your scars you can't see, mine you can. Everybody can look at me, know what happened, and feel sorry for me. I don't want anybody to feel sorry for me; I'd rather have people hate me, than feel pity for me."

"Nobody feels sorry for you," Faith replied. "You should be happy that you're alive."

"You don't understand!" Bosco yelled.

Faith sighed. She was happy that she and Bosco were talking again, but she didn't want to get in an argument with him again. She didn't want to lose her friendship with Bosco.

"Then tell me, Bosco, you got what you wanted, you're back on the job, what else is there?" she asks.

He shakes his head. "Didn't you see me watching you work today? I realized that I wanted to be in there with you… working side by side with you, like old times. But I'm never gonna have that. Everything is different now. I want everything back to normal, like before I got shot. There's too much change."

"I thought you would be glad to have a new partner," Faith spoke softly.

"Of course not, Faith, I loved being in the car with you. I was your partner for 13 years, and nothing could destroy our partnership, not even when I was working with Cruz. But Mann was able to destroy it when he had me shot... I was partnered with Sully today, and it felt so weird to be in 55 Charlie... I should have been in 55 David with you, that's where I belong…, with you! I thought you would wait for me, but I guess as soon as they said that you could be a detective, you forgot about me and our partnership."

Faith looked at Bosco with this sad look on her face. "I didn't want to take this job; I wanted to wait for you, more than you know, but I had the custody of the kids to think about. If it wasn't for the divorce, I would have waited for you, Bosco, I hope you know that. You'll always be my partner, even if I don't ever ride with you again."

"Faith, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have even said that, you're a great detective, I meant what I said earlier, you're great at it."

She smiled at him. "Thanks." Faith stood up. "Just so you know… I miss you as my partner just as much as you do."

"You know, you're the best partner I ever had. I don't think I'll ever find anybody as good as you."

She smiled. "I'm sure you'll forget about me after awhile," she laughed. It felt so good to laugh like old times. "So how are you really doing, Bos?"

"I already told you at Mercy, my eye is fine," Bosco said, quickly. She knew that he was lying to her, but she wasn't going to argue with him.

"So how are the mom and daughter doing from the 'vampire' case?" Bosco asked.

"The daughter is going to need some serious help, I'm just so thankful that Emily isn't like that, that she doesn't get caught in a cult like that."

"Vampires on my first day back... very exciting," Bosco laughed.

Faith smiled. "I didn't say this to you earlier... but welcome back, Bosco. I know we argued before, but I only did it because I care about you. I'll always be there for you."

Bosco nodded. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"With bells on," Faith replied.

"I still don't know what that means."

Faith smiled to herself, as her cell phone rang. A few minutes later, she got off the phone. Bosco walked up to her and saw that she had a scared look on her face. "What's wrong, Faith?"

"It's Emily, she's in the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bosco looked at Faith with a concerned look on his face. "What do you mean Emily's in the hospital, what happened?"

"I don't know, they didn't say much. I need to get there," Faith repliedwith a shaky voice.

"I'll take you there."

"No, Bosco, it's fine. You go home, I'll be fine," Faith replied.

"I might not be your partner anymore, but I'm still your best friend," Bosco answered. "I'm worried about Emily just as much as you are."

She looked up at him, she needed him more than he knew, but she didn't want  
to say it.

He grabbed his bag. "Come on, let's go."

Faith and Bosco were walking out of the locker room, when Jelly came up to  
them. "Jelly, I'm sorry I can't do the paperwork tonight, Emily is in the  
hospital."

"Its fine Faith, go ahead, be with your daughter. I'll do it."

"Thanks," Faith replied. As she and Bosco started walking away, she could feel Bosco's hand touching her. He was telling her that everything was going to be okay, without words.

She looked at Bosco with this sad look on her face. "I can't lose Emily."

He lightly squeezed her hand. "You aren't going to lose her; we don't knowexactly what happened to her, so let's go to the hospital first and then  
deal with whatever happens next."

Faith glanced at Bosco. She thought that their friendship was gone after she  
refused to shoot for him at the target range, but now he was here trying to  
calm her down. Maybe. Just maybe they were going to be okay again.

Faith and Bosco approached the admitting desk. "I got a call that my  
daughter was brought in. Where is she? Is she okay?" Faith asked nervously.

"What's your daughter's name?" Faith told the nurse.

"She's in exam room 3, but the doctor is with her right now. I'll tell the  
doctor that you're here. You can wait in the waiting area."

"I don't want to wait; I want to know now."

"Faith, the doctor will come out and tell us soon enough," Bosco reassured  
her.

"I need to know now," Faith shouted.

"Faith, this isn't going to do you any good, you need to sit down." Faith  
looked at Bosco. She knew he was right, but she was just so scared. Last  
time she was in the hospital, she almost lost her best friend. She didn't  
want to lose her daughter.

Bosco led Faith to the waiting area. "Here have some coffee," he said, as he  
handed her a cup. She held onto the cup, and tried to drink some of it, but  
all she could think of was Emily.

"I talked to Emily, just about an hour ago; we were supposed to watch Troy  
together. She was laughing about Brad Pitt. I should have never allowed her  
to go out so late. I'm a cop; I know how dangerous it is late at night."

"Don't blame yourself, Faith, she's 17 years old. You can't keep her locked  
in to keep bad stuff from happening."

"I can try," Faith replied, with a slight smile. "After Emily's overdose, I  
just wanted to keep her locked in so she couldn't get hurt. I know Emily was  
the one that took the drugs, but I just thought that if I could just lock  
her inside the house until she leaves for college, nothing bad can happen to  
her. But it looks like it didn't work. My baby is lying in a hospital bed. I  
don't even know what's wrong with her; she could be dying for all I know."

Bosco put his arms around Faith. "Faith, it will be fine, nothing is going  
to happen to Emily."

"Thank you for being here, Bos. I don't know if I could have done this  
without you." Faith spoke softly.

"I'll always be here for you."

She then looked at him, and realizes something was different about Bosco.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked.

"You don't realize, do you?"

"What are you talking about Faith?"

"You don't have your bandage on, you were so worried about Emily that you  
forgot to put one on," Faith answered.

Bosco started to tense up. He couldn't believe that he forgot to put it  
back on, he was about to when she walked in and they started to talk, and  
then she found out about Emily, and he totally forgot about it.

"You cared more about my daughter than what people thought of your 'scar'."

"I just didn't realize that I forgot to put it on, but I'll go and do it  
now," he said, as he put up his bag, and was opening it up. "Don't," Faith  
replied, as she grabbed his hand. "You can't hide from it for the rest of  
your life."

"I'm not hiding," Bosco replied.

"You are hiding. I know." Faith responded.

"You don't know anything; you don't know how I'm feeling."

"You might not think I know how you feel, but I do, Bos. You might not be  
able to see my scars, but I see them everyday. I still have the scars from  
when I got shot; some days I look at myself in the mirror and think about  
the day in the hotel room, and how close I came to dying."

Bosco moved away from Faith. He didn't want to think about when Faith almost  
her life because of him. She walked up to him. "I wasn't saying that to get  
you upset, Bos. I just want you to know, I do understand what you're going  
through. It might not be the same, but I do understand."

The doctor then walked up to them. "Mrs. Yokas."

Faith turned around. "That's me. How's my daughter doing? What happened to  
her?"

The doctor looked at her with a smile on her face. "Your daughter is going  
to be just fine. She has a few cuts and bruises and she has a concussion. So  
we'll have to keep her in the hospital for observation."

"But how did this happen? Who found her?" Faith asked nervously.

"Your daughter was found near an alley not far from your apartment, that's  
all the paramedics told me,"

"Thank you doctor," Faith replied, as she shakes hands with the doctor.  
"Can I see my daughter?"

"Of course, you can. She's right here," the doctor responded, pointing at  
exam room 3.

The doctor's pager went off. "I have to get that, if you have any more  
questions, just page me," she said, as she walked away.

"I'll wait out here, while you go and see Emily," Bosco told Faith.

"No, I want you to come in with me."

Bosco nodded, and walked in with Faith.

Faith runs to Emily's side. "Oh honey, I'm so glad that you're okay," she  
said, as she hugged Emily. Emily smiled. "You can let go off me now."

Faith smiled examining her daughter with cuts and bruises on her face, and  
she knew that she needed to find out who did this to her.

"So what happened?" Faith questioned her daughter.

"Nothing happened, I'm fine."

"I need to know who did this to you, so I can make sure that they get  
caught," Faith replied.

"I told you I'm fine," Emily replied.

"Emily," she said, as she sat down next to her. "Please just talk to me."

Emily looked over at Bosco standing by the window. "Okay fine, I will talk."

Faith sat down next to Emily, and grabbed a hold of her hand. "So what  
happened? Last I heard, you said you were nearly home."

Emily glanced at Faith, holding her hand. "Mom. I didn't say that I was  
going to tell you. I want to talk to Bosco."

"Okay. you can talk to him, I'll just stand over here," Faith said as she  
stood up.

"No. you don't understand. I want to talk to Bosco alone."


	3. Chapter 3

I'll Be By Your Side   
Chapter 3

_"No. you don't understand. I want to talk to Bosco alone."_

Faith was sitting outside of Emily's hospital room and all she could think was that Emily didn't want to talk to her; she wanted to talk to Bosco. It wasn't that she didn't trust Bosco because she does, but she doesn't understand why Emily didn't want to tell her what happened to her.

She walked up to Emily's room and saw Bosco and Emily talking. She hopes that Emily tells Bosco everything and she can find out who did this to her daughter and make them pay.

Emily looked at Bosco sitting next to her. "I'm sorry about how I acted when you got out of the hospital. I was just so shocked, but now looking at it, it isn't so bad."

Bosco touched his scar. "We aren't here to talk about me. You told me that you would tell me what happened to you. So tell me."

Emily took a deep breath before she spoke. "I was nearly home when this guy stopped me. He told me that he knew me from this party I went to and he was just too shy to come up to me."

"Did you remember him from this party?" Bosco asked.

"No."

"So you mean that there's a chance that he wasn't even at the party and he was just lying to you?"

"I don't know, Bosco. We started talking and I thought he seemed like a pretty nice guy. He asked me if I wanted to go for coffee. I thought why not since mom wasn't going to be home until late. We walked to his car and then I told him that I needed to call someone first. I picked up my cell phone and was about to call mom to tell her that I might be late. Suddenly, he grabbed it out of my hands and threw it on the ground. I knew that something was wrong, so I started to run down the alleyway, and that's when he hit me on the head. I heard him call someone on his cell phone and he said that something went wrong and that he couldn't get me to go with him. I was so scared I didn't know what he was going to do to me." Emily replied in a shaky voice. Bosco looked at Emily. "He didn't..."

"No." Emily replied.

"I was unconscious for a few minutes but when I woke up, he was looking at me and told me that isn't over. Then he ran off."

Bosco looked at Emily and could see how afraid she was. "Emily, it is over. He can't hurt you anymore."

"But, why didn't you tell your mom this, Em?" Bosco asked as he sat down next to Emily.

She looked up at Bosco. "Ever since I overdosed, I tried hard to be a good daughter; I know I get mad at my mom a lot, but since me and her have been living together, I can actually get along with her, and now I made another mistake."

"Em, you didn't make a mistake. You did everything right."

Bosco got up. "I'm going to go and get your mom."

Emily looked at him. "Don't tell her."

He turned around. "No matter what you do, your mom loves you, and you did nothing wrong Emily," Bosco told her.

"Yes I did," Emily responded. "I was going to go out for coffee with this guy. I didn't even care that I didn't know who he was. I was just happy that some guy noticed me."

"Do you remember what his name was?"

"David."

Bosco knew who the guy was now, or he thought he knew. He walked out of the room and Faith was anxiously waiting in the waiting area.

"Bosco, what did she say?" Faith asked, with this concerned look on her face. Bosco then told her everything that Emily told him.

"Why wouldn't she tell me this?"

"Don't be too hard on her, Faith. I think she just doesn't want to disappoint you."

"I love her Bosco, no matter what."

"I know you do. I think she knows that too, but she's just scared right now. I think this really shook her up," Bosco explained.

"I'm going to see her. You can go home now, I'll be fine,"

"No, Faith. I'm staying here with you."

About half an hour later, Faith came out of the Emily's hospital room.

"How's she doing?" Bosco asked, as he stood up and walked up to her.

"She's doing better, she's sleeping now. The doctors said that she can go home in about an hour or so. They wanted to keep her overnight for observation, but she doesn't want to stay in a hospital."

"I don't blame her, I hated being in the hospital all those months."

"I know that I'll be happy if I never see a hospital again in my life," Faith said, laughing for the first time since Emily was admitted to the hospital.

"Did Emily tell you the name of the guy? Because when I find him I'm going to…" Faith shouted.

Bosco's eyes mirror Faith's fury as he responds, "Oh yeah, me too, if you beat me to him."

"She said that the guy name was David"

Faith looked at Bosco with this upset look on her face. "You don't think this was "Dracula" do you". His name was Dante, but we know that is only his "vampire" name. This is all my fault, Bosco. I taunted the guy in the club, and he found out where I live and I guess he was trying to get her to become one of them but when she wouldn't go, that's when he hurt her."

"None of this is your fault."

Faith looked at Bosco with this sad look on her face. "I wish I could believe that."

He put his arm on his shoulder. "Believe it, Faith."

She looked up at him. "You're always here for me, even when I'm not there for you."

"You are Faith, when you should be. I should have never asked you to shoot for me. It was stupid."

"Bos, I should have explained why I wouldn't do it for you; I shouldn't have let you leave upset." Faith responded. "I couldn't shoot for you, because if I did, and you got back to the force because of me and something happened to you, I don't know if I would be able to forgive myself. I don't want to lose you. I came close to losing you before and I don't want that to happen again."

"I don't know what I thought. For a second, I thought you wouldn't help me because I wasn't your partner anymore."

"Bos, I would do anything for you, more than you will ever know," Faith spoke softly. He and Faith sat down.

"Faith, I never meant to hurt you that night when I told you to go to hell, and when…" but before he could say anything Faith stopped him.

"No, let me talk… I'm just trying to apologize …"

"I know you are. You don't need to say you're sorry. I knew that you were hurting and you didn't mean it. You showed me today when you were there for me."

"So we're okay?" Bosco asked.

"We're more than okay," she said. "I need to take Emily home and then I'm going to make sure that this Dante guy pays for hurting my daughter."

Bosco put his hand on Faith's shoulder. "I don't really think that's a good idea. You need to take Emily home and be with her tonight."

"Bos, I need to make this guy pay."

"You will, Faith. We will, just not tonight."

"When did you become the level headed one?" Faith replied with a grin on her face.

"It doesn't happen often, Faith,"

The next morning,

Bosco walked into Faith's office, but she wasn't there. "Have you seen Faith, I wanted to see how her daughter is doing today?" Bosco asked Jelly.

"I don't know, she left a few minutes ago. Maybe she went to get me something to eat."

Bosco nodded. "Just tell her I'll come by and see her later."

"Okay," Jelly replied, as Bosco left the office.

Bosco was walking down the stairs when Ty came up to him. "The boss wants to see you. You haven't been back 2 full days yet, and you're already in trouble," Ty laughed, as he walked away from Bosco.

Bosco smiled, wondering why the boss wanted to see him.

He walked up to Swersky's office and knocked on the door. "You wanted to see me, boss?"

Swersky looked at Bosco. "You aren't going to be on the street today."

"Why not, Boss? You told me when I returned to the force I would be back on the street like before."

"Bosco…"

Bosco turned around and saw Faith standing by the door.

"I need you with me today… I want your help to catch Emily's attacker."


	4. Chapter 4

I'll Be By Your Side

Chapter 4

Bosco was shocked by what Faith just said to him. "You want me to work with you? I'm a beat cop, you're a detective."

"Bosco, you aren't just a beat cop, you're my best friend. I want the best person to help me find who attacked Emily, I want you." Faith explained.

Bosco couldn't believe that Faith wanted him to help her, that she still trusted him.

"Bosco, just don't cause any trouble. You've only been back one day."

"Me? I would never do that boss," Bosco said with a grin on his face.

Faith and Bosco walked out of the office. He looked up at her with a smile on his face. "Thank you."

She looked at him, confused, "For what?"

"For still trusting me, Faith," he said.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll always trust you, now let's go and get Dante."

((

Faith and Bosco were riding in the car. "Why did you ask me to help you with this? You could have easily gotten Jelly to help you."

"I told you earlier why I want you to help me." Faith explained. "This isn't just any job, this is about my daughter, so I didn't want anybody, I wanted the best," she said, as they approached the club. "I wanted my real partner," she said with this smile on her face, as she got out of the car.

He looked at her; he couldn't believe what he heard. "Do you ever miss being inside of 55 David?" Bosco asked her.

"All the times, Bosco, sometimes, I even forget that I am a detective and I say 55 David on the radio."

Bosco smiled at Faith. She glanced over at Bosco, and she could see that he was smiling. "I didn't want this, Bos, if I could, I'd change everything. Where you didn't get shot, and we were still beat cops, I would."

"Faith,"

"No I mean it, Bosco. If it wasn't for the custody, I don't know if I would have taken the job." Faith explained, as they walked up to the club.

((

Faith and Bosco walked into the club. "I'm looking for Dante," Faith announced.

"He isn't here."

"Where is he?" Faith asked.

"I don't know, he said that he wasn't coming in today,"

"Isn't that funny Faith, Dante isn't here the day after he attacks an innocent girl," Bosco smirked.

"Oh come on Bos, we don't even know if he is the one that did." Faith responded.

"Like hell we don't," he replied, looking deadly, enjoying the role he didn't have to be told about.

"Relax Bos," she says shifting her look towards the nervous teen. "Look, you really don't want him finding Dante alone now do you?" she inclined her head towards Bosco, playing good cop to his bad cop.

The teen looked nervously towards Bosco, his eyes shifting left to right, while he fidgeted.

Bosco then looked and saw that there was someone that could help them.  
"Faith, I'll leave you to talk this nice man. If you need help with um… refreshing his memory…"

Faith looked back at the kid, pursing her lips, "So? Are you gonna need help remembering?"

Bosco walked up to the bar, and saw the lady that was here yesterday. "Hi."

She looked up at him. "You were here yesterday," she said, as she touched his scar. "I see that you took the bandage off." Bosco didn't like anybody touching his scar, but if this was going to help find Dante, so be it. He tried not to cringe, hell he'd do anything for Faith.

He smiled "Hey." He let his eyes roam up and down the nutcase's body with appreciation, trying not to gag at the random piercings, using his so-called gift. "Nice outfit," he says, thinking what the hell is wrong with these people?

She looked at Bosco, blushing. "Yeah?" She smiled nervously, "How'd you get the scar?"

Bosco moved closer to her and shrugged. "Just something I had to do." He could see he had her full attention.

"Listen, I'll be back later, will you be here?" At her dazed nod, he continued, "I gotta do something, but I need your help…"

((

A few minutes later…

Bosco walked up to Faith. "Come on, let's go."

She looked up at Bosco. "Bos, we can't go yet."

He grabbed a hold of her. "We're going now." he said, as he dragged her out of the club.

"Why did you do that, Bos? I'm the one investigating this. I didn't have to bring you along." Faith responded.

"You know if you stop talking for a second, I could tell you that I have some information about Dante... whose real name is David  
like we suspected," Bosco explained.

"How did you find that out?"

"Well let's just say I still have the charm," Bosco replied with a wink.

Faith had a smile across her face. "You were flirting with that woman weren't you? So you could get me information?"

"Well I wasn't doing it for me."

"Well Bosco, it has been a while," she said, grinning.

"She isn't my type," he said. "Well here's the information I found out, this is where he is living. She didn't want to give me this information, but I worked it out of her.

Bosco put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll get him, I promise you."

She looked into his eyes, and could see that he meant it. All she could do was nod.

Later that night… Bosco and Faith were in Faith's office. "I'm sorry that the information didn't help us," Bosco said.

She smiled. "Bos, it's not your fault."

"But maybe if I had ask about David, he wouldn't have known that we were onto him." Bosco responded.

"Bos, I think he left as soon as he attacked Emily. He knew that I would kill him for hurting Emily."

"Well he should go as far as he can because when we get him, he is going to pay. Messing with a cop's daughter? The guy's insane." Bosco replied.

Faith smiled to herself. It was like old times, her and Bosco investigating a crime. She didn't realize how much she missed this… all she missed working side by side with Bosco. If only… they could be partners again. But that could never happen. She was happy that he was alive, and was able to sit in front of her, and that they were friends again. She had no idea how she would have dealt with everything that was happening with Emily, if she didn't have Bosco by her side.

"Faith… I've been calling your name for the last few minutes," he said, annoyed.

"Sorry, Bosco, what were you saying?" Faith asked.

"I was saying that I think it's time for you to go home."

Faith shakes her head. "I'm not leaving until I find Dante," Faith explained.

"Faith, this isn't gonna do you any good. We'll look for him again tomorrow. We'll see what we can find out about his family, we'll catch him, but not tonight. You're exhausted. Let me take you home."

"Okay fine, you know I'm not sure I like this level headed Bosco that I've been seeing."

"Don't worry, it won't last long, I'll go back to the insensitive jerk that I always am."

"That sounds better," she said, laughing, as they walked out of the office.

(((

Bosco and Faith were at her door. As she opened it, she said, "Thanks for bringing me home. You know you didn't have to walk me to my door."

"I wanted to, Faith. I miss this." he said.

"Are the two of you going to just stand there, or are you coming in?" Emily asked standing by the door.

"I was just bringing Faith home," Bosco said.

"Well why don't you come in, and have some dinner?" Emily offered.

"No, it's fine," Bosco replied. "I should really be getting home."

"Bosco, come on, I know you're hungry."

Faith laughed. "You can't say no to Emily can you?"

Bosco smiled. "Okay, I'll come in." Bosco said, as they walked into the apartment.

An hour later…

Emily, Bosco and Faith were sitting in the living room.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" Faith asked, as she stood up."How about we watch this one?" she said.

"I'm not watching Troy," Bosco replied. Emily started to tense up, Bosco turned around. "Em, how are you okay?" he asked.

"That was the movie me and mom were going to watch, we were talking about it, just before I was attacked."

"I'm so sorry, honey, I didn't realize I picked up the movie." Faith replied as she grabbed her hand.

"Its fine, mom. So how was work?" Emily asked.

"We don't need to talk about work."

Emily nodded. "So how does it feel to be back, Bosco?"

Bosco was happy that Emily changes the subject, and they didn't have to tell her about the case they were working on.

"It's great, Em."

"You know I visited you in the hospital when you were in a coma," Emily  
said. Faith looked at Emily with surprise.

"I'm guessing by your look, Faith, you didn't know," Bosco replied.

Emily looked at Bosco. "It was after you met me at school, and you told me that Bosco could see visitors. I didn't want to wait for you to take me, so I went later that day to see Bosco. I thought I would be afraid to see you."

"You did?"

"But I wasn't scared," Emily replied. "After that, I went as often as I could and sat by your bedside, just talking to you. I miss you Uncle B."

Bosco hugged Emily. "I missed you too, Em."

"Well I should finish my homework." Emily said, as she got up and walked away from Bosco and Faith.

"She has matured a lot lately," Faith replied. "I think her living with me has helped. I never thought it would, but it's been great us living together."

"You're a great mom, Faith."

Faith smiled. "Thanks."

"So how's Charlie?" Bosco asked.

"He's doing okay, the divorce is still hard on him," Faith explained.  
"When I called Fred about Emily's attack, Charlie seemed really down."

"How about me and him do something this weekend, I said when I got out of the hospital, that I would see him, but I haven't had time to do it, but I'm free this weekend."

"Bos, that would be great, I'll talk to Charlie tomorrow." Faith replied.

"So how was Fred when you told him about Emily?"

Faith laughed. "He wasn't very happy. He wanted to take Emily to his place, but Emily told him that it wasn't my fault and that she wants to stay with me. I thought Emily would love to get away from me." Faith said with this grin on her face.

"I guess she is learning what I've known about you for a long time. You're not that bad," Bosco replied. "Well I should be getting home, seeing as I have to get early in the morning, if I am going to help you tomorrow morning. Why can't detectives work like beat cops, later in the afternoon?"

"Bos, you don't have to come in early in the morning, I can meet you later in the afternoon, and you can help me then."

"I want to help you all the way, remember we're partners in this." Bosco replied, as he was putting his jacket on. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said, as he headed towards the door.

"Wait!"

He turned around. "Yeah, Faith?"

"Why don't you come to the apartment tomorrow morning, and we can ride in together?" she said.

He nodded. "Sound good, See ya."

((

Later:

Faith was walking to her bedroom when she saw that Emily's light was still on. "Em, it's time for bed," she said, as she opened the door.

"Are you and Bosco partners again?"

"We're sort of working on a case together."

"So, you are partners." Emily replied. "Maybe not permanently, but you are working together. You're working on the case about my attacker aren't you?"

Faith looked at Emily with this concerned look on her face. "Yes we are, Em, let's not talk about this."

"Mom, it's okay."

"I know, I just don't want you to have to think about it," Faith explained. "Now it's time for bed." Faith hugged Emily. "See you in the morning," she said, as she stood up and was just about to walk away, when Emily called her back.

"Mom, I know that you are going to find my attacker, because the two best cops are investigating, if anybody can find him, it's you and Bosco."

Faith smiled. "Thanks."

"I might not like you being a cop all the time, but I know you are a damn good one. I'm proud to be your daughter. I just wanted you to know that."

"I do, goodnight baby," Faith said, as she shut the door.

She walked into the living room, and thought about everything that happened today and how she and Bosco were back as partners, even if it was only temporary. It still felt good to have him as her partner. Just like old times.


	5. Chapter 5

I'll Be By Your Side

Chapter 5

The next morning,

Bosco knocked at the door, Emily answered. "Hey."

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm doing better."

"You know you can come in," she said, with a smile. He walked into the apartment and sat down on the couch.

"So you and my mom are working together again; for how long?" Emily questioned Bosco. Bosco didn't know what to say it, but before he had to,  
Faith came out into the room. "Stop asking Bosco all these questions, I already told you that we're only partners for the time being."

Bosco smiled at Faith. It was just like old times.

"Call me if you need me," Faith replied. Emily smiled. "I'm fine, mom, I don't need you to worry about me all the time. Tell her Bosco."

"She just cares about you, especially after what happened."

Emily nodded "Thanks for being on my side, Uncle B."

"I have enough experience with your mom to know to always take her side." he said, as he grinned at Faith. Faith smiled, as she hugged Emily. "I'll see  
you later."

"Bye Em," Bosco replied, as they walked out of the apartment.

((

"Boscorelli here again?" Jelly said, as Bosco and Faith walked into the office.

"I need Bosco working on this case with me." Faith replied. Jelly looked at Faith. "You know, I ain't got nothing going on."

"I don't mean to be rude, Jelly, but this case is personal as you know, and there is no one I'd rather help me than Bosco." she said, as she looked at him, and grinned. He smiled back at her.

"So have you found any information that we can use, Jelly?" Bosco asked.

"Here's some information about his family, you can start with that." Jelly replied, as he walked out of the office.

"Well what are we doing standing here, let's go." she replied. Bosco run after her. "Only if I get to drive."

((

Faith and Bosco knocked on the door of David's parent's house. A man opened  
the door. "How may I help you?" he asked.

"I'm Detective Yokas and this is Officer Boscorelli, we are here to talk about your son, David Hunter.   
"I don't have a son," the man said, as he started to shut the door. Bosco opened the door. "Just tell us where he is." he yelled.

"I don't have to tell you anything," the man yelled at Bosco.

"See, my partner's daughter was attacked a few days ago, and we're pretty certain that your son did it. If you know where your son is, you might want to tell him to come to the police station and confess to his crime, we might go a little easier on him. See, police officer don't really like it when  
people hurt our family, if you get what I mean."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, why don't you come in." the man offered. Faith smiled at Bosco, she normally doesn't like when Bosco is like this, but for  
the first time she was okay with it because it was about her daughter, andshe would do anything for Emily. Faith and Bosco walked in the house.

"Would you like something to drink?" he asked. Bosco and Faith shake their heads. The man sat down. "My son ran away from home about a year ago when he was about 17, saying that he wanted to go somewhere people care about him. We loved him, but he didn't believe that. I found where he was, but hewasn't the same son that I knew. He was wearing all black and he thought he  
was a vampire; there was nothing that I could do. I told him that we loved him, and he is always welcome back home, that was a year ago. Are you sure he hurt your daughter?"

"I don't know for certain, but when we went to the vampire club where your son was, they told us his real name was David and my daughter said someone named David hurt her, I don't think that is all a coincidence."

"I'm really sorry about your daughter, but there is nothing I can tell you. There is no way that David would come here to hide." the man replied. Faith  
sighed. "Thank you for your time," she said, as she stood up.

"Wait," the man replied. "I don't know if this will help you, but he has a cousin in Brooklyn, that he still talks to." Faith nodded. "Thank you."

Bosco and Faith were just about to leave when the man called them back. Theyturned around. "I'm sorry about what my son has done; I hope your daughter is okay."

Faith nodded. "Thanks," and then Bosco and her walked out of the house.

"Maybe this is the break we need in the case."

"I hope so, Faith." he responded as they got back into the car.

((

Later that shift,

Faith and Bosco were walking back to the station. "I really thought this is going to be the lead in the case that we need."

"I know, Faith, I thought so too, we just have to look somewhere else. We will find him, I promise you."

"Bosco, I don't know if we'll ever find this guy, I think you should go back to being a beat cop tomorrow."

"Faith, we are going to find him, and make him pay for hurting Emily," Bosco  
responded. "Or maybe you don't want to be my partner anymore. you got used  
to being without me."

Faith smiled. "I would do anything to have you as my partner full time again. To think all those years where I wish I could have a new partner,  
where now I wish you could be my partner."

"You wished for a new partner?" he laughed. "What did you not like about me?"

"Well for starters.. you..." But before she could say anything, he stopped her. "Okay I get it." He smiled at her. "Okay I'll go back to being a beat  
cop tomorrow, but as soon as you find David tell me, I want to be there when you kick his ass for hurting Emily."

"You bet." Faith responded. "I'll see you tomorrow."

((

A week later,

Bosco was in the locker room when Faith enters. "Hey,"

He looked up at her. "So is there any news about David?" She shakes her head. "It is like he has disappeared."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help you much with it," Bosco responded, as he started putting his uniform on.

"Bos, its fine, thanks for all your help," she replied, as she looked at him with this smile on her face. "It was great being partners again, even though it was only for a few days."

"It was great, Faith. We make a great team. So how's Emily doing?" he asked,  
as he sat down next to her. "She's doing better, but I think she is still pretty upset about what happened." Faith spoke softly.

"Is there anything I can do?" Bosco asked.

"No, I don't want to give up on this case, but there is just nothing I cando anymore, I just hope that he left town."

"Just maybe Emily will be able to get on with her life, if she knows that he has left town. She is having nightmares now that he is going to hurt her  
again, and there is nothing I can do about it." she said.

Bosco hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Faith. I know this is as hard on you as it is on Emily."

"Maybe if I didn't work so much, I would have been home on time, and she wouldn't have got attacked."

"I already told you that this isn't your fault." She glanced at him. "You are always there for me, thank you, Bosco. I don't know what I would do  
without you."

"You don't have to thank me, Faith." She looked at Bosco. "Bos, I need to tell you something, something that I did that I'm not happy that I did." she replied, but before she could say anything, he stopped her. "I'm sorry, Faith, but I have to get to roll call, I'm later than I normally am, the  
boss is going to kill me."

"Okay, but I really need to talk to you later." Faith replied. Bosco nodded, and walked out of the locker room. She didn't want to tell Bosco this, but  
she had to.

Bosco was always there for her, no matter what, and what did she do? She went behind his back, to see how he got back on the force, with his  
bad eyesight. Why didn't she just talk to him and ask him. _That is what I am going to do_, she thought to himself as she walked out of the locker room.

She saw Sully and Bosco walked towards her. "Bos, can I talk to you for a second, it is really important."

"I'm sorry, but we are in a rush."

"But it will only take a second, "she replied. He turned around. "I'll comeby your place and we'll talk,"

She sighed. "Okay." She dreaded telling him that she doubted him, but she knew that she had to do it before he found out some other way. Everything  
was so much simpler before he got shot, when they were still partners. When did I start doubting Bosco?

She watched as he walked away, she knew why she doubt him because she knew that it was desperate enough to ask her to shoot for him, that he would be desperate enough to ask someone to cheat for him? But she is going to do what she should have done in the first place and ask him how he got on the force again, without going behind his back.

"Faith..." Jelly called. "We need to get some work now."

"I'm coming,"

((

Later that shift,

"Can you stop being a jerk for one day?" Sully asked Bosco. Bosco looked at Sully.

"No. I don't want to be here with you."

"Thanks Bosco, very nice." Sully replied.

"Why would I want to be here with you, when I can help Faith with finding that jagoff that hurt Emily?"

"I heard about Emily, I'm sorry about that." Sully responded. Before Bosco could say anymore, his cell phone rang. "Uncle B!"

Bosco knew right away who it was. "Emily, what's wrong?"

"He's." He could hear her voice was shaking. "Calm down, Em, what's wrong,  
just tell me."

"He's here. David's in the apartment..."


	6. Chapter 6

I'll Be By Your Side

Rating: PG13

Chapter 6

Emily was still talking on the phone with Bosco, he was telling her to stay calm and that he was on his way. But she was so scared that David was going to come and hurt her, like he did before. Suddenly someone grabbed the phone away from her and threw it on the ground. "I told you I was coming back; I'm going to make you pay."

Emily was too scared to turn around because she knew who it was.

"Turn around, bitch." David said, as he grabbed her face and hit her. She yelled. "Someone help me!" She ran into the bathroom, she was about to lock it when he slammed into the door and broke into the bathroom. "Nobody is going to help you."

The flashback of the night that he attacked her was going through her mind, but she wasn't going to let him hurt her this time. "You aren't going to win," she said as she hit him in the face. She started to run out of the apartment when he grabbed her and pulled her towards him. "You bitch, you're going to pay." he said as he hit her face, he then pulled a knife out of his pocket. "I didn't want to do this, all I wanted to do was make you become one of us."

"One of us? Are you in a cult?"

"I'm a vampire, I wanted to make your mother pay for badmouthing my people, by getting you to join us, but I can't do that; So I guess I'll have to do the second best thing, and kill you" he said, as he pushed her on the ground.

"No!" she yelled. He put the knife against her throat. "Anything you want to say before you die?"

"Do you really want to kill me? Why didn't just kill me when you attacked me? You know I'm not afraid of you."

"Well you should be, I'm the one with the knife in my hand, so I do think I'm going to win," he said, as he started to laugh.

"Now sit down on the chair," He said, as he pushed her onto the chair and started to tie her up. Emily didn't know what to do, she was scared that she was going to die, but she wasn't going to let him hurt her, she'd rather die trying to get away from him than just let him win. She could see him watching the window. She slowly started to untie the ropes, but before she could do it, he came up to her. "The police are here, meaning your mom is here, I guess I have to kill you right now. Hmm..To think she is going to come home to her daughter's dead body, so sad." He then leaned over and kissed her. "One last kiss, I always knew you liked me."

"Don't kiss me, get away. I don't like weirdoes." He hit her and was about to stab her when someone hit him over the head and he fell to the ground. She looked up. "Bosco."

He ran and untied her. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded. "I'm fine." She replied and hugged him. "You saved me."

"Of course I did, Emily. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. There's a police car waiting outside, go stay there until your mom shows up, okay?"

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'm going to wait for him to wake up and then I'll arrest him. He's never going to hurt you again." Bosco replied as he hugged Emily. "Now go…" Emily turned around. "I don't want to leave you alone."

"I'll be fine, I'm a cop."

Emily smiled. "If anything happens to you, my mom won't be happy with me."

"Em, I'll be fine." Emily nodded and left the apartment.

A few minutes later,

Emily was sitting in the squad car with Sully when Faith walked up to her. "Oh Emily, are you okay, honey?" she said, as she held on tight to her daughter, she didn't want to let go.

"I'm fine, mom. It's Bosco I'm worried about; he's up there with David."

"What's Bosco still doing up there?"

"David is unconscious so Bosco is waiting for to wake up so he can arrest him. I told him to come down with me. I'm so sorry, mom." Emily cried.

"Emily, Bosco can handle himself. He'll be fine."

Emily looked at Faith. "I think you should go up there, just in case he needs your help."

Faith hugged her daughter. "Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself?"

"Sully is here, I'll be fine." Emily responded.

"Go be with Bosco. I don't want him to get hurt because of me, mom." Faith nodded, and walked up to the apartment, as she was walking, she heard a gun go off. She flashed back to that night at Mercy with Bosco getting shot. She couldn't let this happen again, she couldn't lose him. She opened her door, and saw Bosco standing over David's body.

"Bosco, you're okay!" she said, as she ran to his side, and hugged him. She then saw that his shoulder was bleeding. "What happened?" she asked.

"I'll explain everything to you later."

"What about the gunshot that I heard. Who got shot?" she asked. "That would be David. He's not going to hurt your daughter ever again."

Bosco called 55 Adam through the radio, that he needed their assistance. Bosco and Faith sat down on the couch and she looked at him. "Thank you for saving Emily."

"I'll always be there for your kids just like I'm here for you, Faith." Faith put her arms around him. "I know you will be."

About 10 minutes later, Carlos and Holly showed up. "Where's the patient?" Carlos asked.

"He's on the floor." Bosco told Carlos.

"Bosco is injured too," Faith replied. "He's needs someone to look at it."

"You take Bosco, I'll take the other person. " Carlos told Holly. Holly went up to Bosco and looked at his wound. "It doesn't look too serious, but we should take you in have the doctors check you out."

"I'm not going to the hospital again." Bosco yelled. Faith grabbed his arm. "I'll get him there."

"It's not life threatening is it?" Faith asked Holly. She smiled. "No, it is just a little cut, but he should still get it checked out."

Faith smiled. "I'll make sure that he gets it checked out." Bosco walked up to David. "You're going to go to jail for a very long time." He read David his rights and put handcuffs on him. Faith walked up to David. "Did you really think that you could get away with hurting my daughter?"

"Your daughter is going to be hurting for a very long time. I got my payback for you badmouthing me to my people."

"That's why you hurt my daughter? You're going to regret this." Faith replied, as she started to lunge at David. "Faith, don't do this." Bosco said, as he grabbed hold of her. "He's not worth it, he's going to go to jail for a long time."

"We need to get him to the hospital." Carlos said, as he wheeled David out of the apartment. Faith stood there. "This was entirely my fault." Bosco put his arms around her. "Don't let him do this to you. You can't blame yourself."

"But it is." she said, as they walked out of the apartment.

Emily was waiting outside for her mom and Bosco to come out; she was so scared that something was going to happen to Bosco because of her. She looked up and saw Bosco and Faith walking out of the apartment. "Mom." she said, with a smile on her face, as she hugged her. She then looked at Bosco. "You're okay." she said, as she hugged him. "I was so worried that something happened to you."

"I'm fine, Em." She looked at him and saw that he was bleeding. "You aren't fine, you're hurt. What are you doing standing here? Why aren't you in an ambulance?"

"It's not that serious."

Emily looked at Faith. "Why aren't you doing anything about this? He's hurt because of me. You can't let him not go to the hospital."

"Don't worry, Emily. I'm taking him to the hospital now." Faith told her daughter.

"I don't need to go, Faith." Bosco yelled.

"I didn't ask you, I'm telling you. You're going to the hospital." Sully walked up to Faith and Bosco. "How about I ride in the ambulance with our suspect? So you three can get to the hospital."

"Thanks Sully," replied Faith as she put her arms around Emily and her and Bosco walked back to her car.

((

At the hospital,

Emily was sitting in the waiting room with Faith while a doctor was checking Bosco out. "He saved my life today, mom. I don't know what I would have done if he hadn't gotten there in time. I thought I was going to die, mom. I love you, I'm sorry that I haven't been a great daughter."

"Emily, you are a great daughter, I love you." she said, as she hugged Emily.

Bosco walked out of the exam room, and walked up to Emily and Faith who were hugging. He was so glad that Emily was alright. "The doctors said that I'm fine. It was just a little cut. They said I needed two stitches, but I said no way." Bosco announced to Faith and Emily as he walked up to them.

Faith looked at Bosco. "You're going to go back in there and do what the doctor says."

"I don't do needles."

"Do you want to teach Emily that is okay to run from your fears?" Bosco looked at Emily. "Emily's a teenager, she doesn't need to be taught anything."

"I know you're scared. How about we all go in with you and we can talk to you, you won't feel anything. It is the least I can for you for saving my life tonight." Emily said.

Bosco looked at Emily and could see how much she was like her mom at that moment. "Fine…" Bosco said, as he walked back into the room. "Thanks honey." Faith said, as she put her arms around Emily.

((

Later that night,

"So how did you get hurt, Bosco?" Faith asked, as she was scrubbing the floor to get the blood out of the carpet.

"He woke up and I was about to handcuff him when he jumped me, and then I shot him. I didn't even realize he had hurt me until later."

"I'm glad that you're okay, I couldn't lose you. I was so scared that you got shot again and this time nobody would have been able to save you."

"But I didn't get shot."

"But you could have." Faith said, nervously, as she started to scrub the floor again. "I'm glad that Emily called Fred and decided to stay with him for the night, he wasn't happy to hear about what happened; I don't blame him, I would feel the same way if the roles were reversed. I also think she was scared to come home, but she didn't want to tell me. That's why I have to get this blood out so when she gets home tomorrow, she doesn't have to think about this night. Just need to get the blood out."

"Stop it, Faith," Bosco said, as he grabbed her hand. She looked at him. "How could I let my daughter get hurt again? I saw the bruises on her face, he hurt her again."

"It's not your fault, don't blame yourself." Bosco said, as he hugged her. "He can't hurt her anymore."

Faith then looked into Bosco's eyes. "Thanks for being there for Emily tonight."

"You already told me that Faith." She then leaned over and kissed him. Bosco looked at her in shock. "Why did you just do that?"

"I'm so sorry, Bosco, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know even why I did it." She looked at him. "I've been so stressed lately. I don't even know what I am doing anymore."

He leaned over and kissed her. "Faith" She put her hands on his face. "I need you, Bosco, right now, more than I have ever needed you before." Bosco knew this wasn't right, she was upset about Emily, but he loved Faith for a very long time and he couldn't stop himself.

When Bosco kissed her, it was like something she had never felt before. Her head told her to stop, but her heart told her that she loves Bosco and wants to be with him. "I love you, Bosco; I have for a very long time. I think I realized it when you got shot. I don't ever want to lose you, I love you too much." she said, as she pulled his shirt off and kissed his scars. "I love you too, Faith" he said.

Faith laid her head on his chest. "I can't believe what we just did, Bosco. I didn't plan on doing this."

He sat up and put his arms around her. "You don't have to plan everything, Faith. I've wanted to do that for a very long time." he said, as he started to kiss her again. "Stop it, Bosco."

"Did I miss something?" Bosco questioned her. "Just half an hour ago, you told me that you love me and now you are telling me to stop?"

"I can't do this to you; it's not fair to you." Bosco looked at Faith. "I understand that you didn't plan on sleeping with me tonight, but it happened."

Faith got up from the couch and started to put her clothes on. "You don't understand, Bosco."

"Then explain to me why you are doing this to me. I'm normally the one that does this to somebody. This has never happened to me."

"Just leave, Bosco. Forget this ever happened."

"Forgot this ever happened. I just slept with my old partner who I've been partners with for as long as I can remember. I've wanted to kiss you and be in your arms like this for a very long time, Faith. I loved you for a long time. But I never did anything because of your marriage, but there is nothing stopping us now. You told me that you love me, and I don't think it is in a friendly way. So what's the problem, Faith?"

Faith looked at Bosco. "It was a spur of the moment thing, I should have never done that. I'm really sorry, Bosco. I was just so upset about Emily and needed you."

"So you telling me that you don't need me anymore; That you just slept with me, and now you want to dump me. That's not like you, Faith. Talk to me."

Faith turned around. "I went behind your back."

Bosco walked up to her. "What the hell are you talking about?" This wasn't how she wanted to tell Bosco this, but she knew that she had to. She grabbed his hand and led him to the couch. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you."

"Tell me what? What did you do?" Bosco asked, starting to get annoyed. She looked at him. "Remember when I asked to talk to you earlier."

Bosco nodded.

"I needed to tell you that I went behind your back, and looked into how you got back into the force."

"I don't understand what you're saying Faith. I told you how I got back into the force."

"I called someone at the target range because I wanted to see how you did it."

"You think I cheated."

"I thought you cheated, but I don't anymore."

Bosco looked at Faith. "You thought I cheated, how could you?" he said, as he started to get dressed.

Faith walked up to him. "What do you expect me to think? You came to my house asking me to shoot for you and then a few days you got reinstated."

"I practiced ten hours straight. Figured out where my aim was off and compensated. I didn't cheat. I can't believe that you thought I would."

"You asked me to shoot for you, why wouldn't you cheat?"

"I was desperate at the moment, but you were the only person I trusted to ask that."

He started to put on his jacket. "Let's talk about this. You can't leave." she said, as she put her arms around him. "I'm sorry that I thought you cheated, but I knew how much you wanted to go back to work."

He moved her arms away from him. "My real partner would have never thought that I cheated, but you aren't my real partner, are you? My real partner died the day that she became a detective."

"I'm sorry, Bosco. I don't know what else to say. I should have never gone behind your back, but it's just because I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I don't care anymore, Faith. We are over; I don't ever want to see you again." 

She grabbed his hand. "Please don't go, I love you, we can sort this out. I'm sorry that I didn't trust you."

He turned around. "When did this start to happen, Faith? Why did you lose your trust in me? Was it when I was lying in the hospital bed trying to recover from the four bullet wounds that I took for you?

"I never lost my trust in you. I don't know how to say I'm sorry." Faith responded.

"Don't say sorry." Bosco said as he ran out of the apartment. She rans after him. "Don't go." She yelled after him, but he wouldn't turn around.

She walked back into the apartment; she couldn't believe that she just ruined the best friendship and what could have been the beginning of something great between them. "I did it because I didn't want you to die and be without you." she mumbled to herself, as she walked over to the couch and sighed. She put her hands on her face, and started to cry.

As Bosco was walking to his car, he couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. The one person that he could always trust just betrayed him. _'What am I supposed to do now?'_ Bosco thought to himself, as he got into his car, he looked up at Faith's apartment. He loves her and always will, but he can't be with her.

To be continued!


	7. Chapter 7

I'll Be By Your Side

Chapter 7

Faith was in her office when she saw Bosco coming in the precinct. Ever since that night in her apartment, every time he sees her, he says nothing to her. She walked down the stairs. "Bosco."

He just looked at her, but didn't say anything to her, he just walk away. She ran after him into the locker room.

"Bosco, we need to talk about what happened at my apartment!"

"What's there to talk about? You went behind my back, you don't trust me."

She moved closer to him, and put her arms around him. "I love you, Bosco."

"I don't love you, Faith. Just leave me alone."

She looked at him. "All because I went behind your back, I did that because I love you, Bosco, why can't you understand that?"

"How can I be with you, Faith, if I can't trust you?"

"You never cared about anything like that before." she yelled. "You lied to me plenty of times when you were involved with Cruz."

"Why are you even bringing that up, that was a long time ago." Bosco replied.

"I'm just saying if we can get past that, why not this?" Faith asked.

Bosco looked at her. "We should have never slept together. It was a mistake."

"You are right about that, Bos. We should have just stayed friends."

"We're not even that anymore." Bosco said, as he slammed his locker shut and stormed out of the locker room.

"You and Bosco?" Ty replied.

Faith turned around. "How much did you hear?"

"That you are having a lovers quarrel." Ty said with a grin.

Faith sighed. "Please don't tell anybody."

Ty nodded. "I won't. Were you drunk when you slept with him?"

_I love him, I have for a very long time, but because of me going behind his back, I lost him._ She thought to herself.

"No, Ty"

"Are you sure you knew it was Bosco you were with?"

Faith was starting to get annoyed. "I love Bosco very much, that is why I slept with him if you want to know so badly."

"Okay." Ty said, as he was putting on his jacket.  
" I'm sure that Bosco won't be mad at you for long, look at how many times you had fights when you were partners, you always made up, I'm sure you'll do the same this time."

"I don't think so," Faith said, as she walked out of the locker room.

))

Faith walked into her apartment, and saw that Emily was still up. "What are you still doing up?"

"I have a paper due tomorrow."

Faith smiled. "Shouldn't you have done it by now?"

Emily grinned. "I guess so."

"So are you and Bosco talking to each other yet?" she asked.

Faith looked at her daughter with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Well Bosco hasn't been around since the night that David…" Emily stopped for a moment. It was hard for her to think about that night.

"The night that he almost killed me, if it hadn't been for Bosco."

"So why hasn't Bosco been around lately? He has only called once and it wasn't to talk to you, it was to check up on me. So what happened, mom, between the time that he saved me to the time I went to Dad's apartment that night?"

"It's nothing, Emily."

Emily looked at her mom. "I can see this is upsetting you. I know I haven't been the best daughter, but I don't want you to be unhappy."

Faith hugged Emily. "Thanks honey. I just did something that upset Bosco."

"Did you say that you were sorry?" Emily asked.

Faith looked at her daughter. "It's a little more complicated than that."

"Maybe you are making it more complicated than it has to be. Have you told Bosco why you did what you did?"

"Of course I did." Faith responded.

Emily looked at her mom. "No, I mean did you really tell him why you did whatever you did? Maybe he doesn't understand how you feel?"

"He does, but it doesn't make any difference." Faith said sadly.

"You care about him more than a friend, don't you?" Emily questioned her mom. "I saw the way that you were worried about him when he was in the apartment with David, you love him."

"Time for bed." Faith told Emily.

Emily grinned at Faith. "I guess I'm right if you're telling me to go to bed."

Faith hugged Emily. "Goodnight."

A few days later,

Bosco was sitting at a diner, waiting for her to show up. A few minutes later he looked to the door and saw her entering the diner. He waved to her; she walked over to the booth and sat down.

"Are you okay, Emily?" Bosco asked her.

She smiled. "I'm doing fine."

"Then why did you ask me to see you?"

"It's about my mom." Emily said, looking at Bosco.

"What's wrong with Faith?" Bosco asked with a concerned look. "Is she hurt?"

Emily grinned. "You do love my mom, don't you?"

"I'm glad that you're doing okay, Emily, but I'm not going to talk about Faith."

"You know she loves you, whatever she did, I know she's sorry." Emily responded.

"It's really complicated, Emily. I know Faith loves me, that's not what the problem is."

"So why can't you and my mom make up. You always did before. I don't know much about you and my mom's partnership, but what she told me was that you were always there for her. So why have you disowned her now, because of one little thing she did." Emily said, as the waitress came with their drinks.

"I don't know what your mom told you about what happened, but it's not just a little thing, she went back my back."

"Why do you think she did that?" Emily replied. "I don't know the whole story, but I can only guess she did it because she loves you, and doesn't want to lose you, like she almost did when you got shot."

"Emily, I understand you just want to help your mom, but there is nothing you can do."

Emily sighed. "After everything that I put my mom through, I just wanted to help her for once, but I now see that you're not worth it, if you are going to be like this. Maybe she is better off without you." Emily said, as she walked out of the diner.

Bosco sat in the booth on his own. Maybe Emily is right and I am taking this a little too far, but it's just that Faith has never betrayed me like this before. Even when she went to the boss about me going to therapy all those years ago, I didn't feel betrayed like I do now, he thought to himself.

He knew the reason why; it was because he felt like she had lost her trust in him, and that had never happened before.

((

Bosco was riding with Ty, because Sully and Finney were both off. "So are you and Faith talking yet?"

Bosco looked at Ty. "What are you asking me this?"

"I know that you and Faith slept together. She really loves you."

"What do you know about me and Faith?"

"It's just that I know you love her and she loves you."

"You don't know anything, so I think you should just shut up"

"I'm just saying."

"I can see why Sully doesn't want to be your partner, you never shut up." Bosco replied.

The rest of the shift, Ty didn't say anything to Bosco, but he could see that he had hit a nerve with Bosco, because what happened with him and Faith, he could tell that he still loved her.

((

The next day,

Faith had the day off of work for the first time in a while, she was just relaxing and watching TV when there was a knock at the door. She opened the door, and saw Rose standing in front of her. "Rose."

"Is Bosco here?" she asked.

Faith looked at Rose. "No, he's not here. Why what's wrong?"

Faith could see how terrified Rose looked. "Why don't you come in?"

"No…. I don't want to come in. I want to find Maurice. He's missing."

To be continued!


	8. Chapter 8

I'll Be By Your Side

Chapter 8

Faith looked at Rose with confusion. "Bosco's missing. Are you sure?"

"He was supposed to meet me this morning for breakfast, but he didn't show up. I went over to his place and he didn't answer the door. I know it doesn't sound like much, Faith, but he wouldn't have forgotten to meet me." Rose explained.

"I'm sure that you don't have anything to worry about."

"Faith, you don't understand." Rose replied, as she walked into the apartment.

"What don't I understand, Rose? If Bosco doesn't show up for work, then we will start to worry." Faith responded.

"Faith, he's been depressed lately, I'm just so worried about him. He won't tell me why, but I think you know."

Faith didn't say anything, but Rose took that as a yes.

"I'm sure that Bosco is fine, but I'll check it out for you." Faith replied.

Rose smiled. "Thank you, Faith. I don't know what happened between you and Bosco, but I know that he loves you, I see it when he talks about you."

"I love him too, Rose."

"What happened between the two of you?" she asked.

"So I'll call you if I hear any news." Faith said, changing the subject.

Rose could tell that Faith didn't want to talk about it.

Rose hugged Faith. "I'm just being an overprotective mom right? I can't lose another son, Faith."

"You won't lose Bosco, I promise you that, I won't let that happen" Faith spoke softly.

"I know you won't." Rose said, as she waved goodbye to Faith, and left the apartment.

Faith sighed. _There's no way that anything happened to Bosco, he probably just forgot about meeting his mother, and is going to laugh at me and his mother for thinking that something bad happened to him,_ Faith thought to herself. But she wasn't going to take the chance that something was really wrong with him, she almost lost him once, and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "Hi Lieu, it's Faith."

"You must liking working here, if you are calling on your day off." Lieu replied.

"Is Bosco there yet?" she asked.

"It's only 2:56. You know that Bosco is always late for roll call."

"I know that, Lieu, but could you phone me when he gets in." Faith responded.

"Faith is something wrong that you aren't telling me."

"Just call me when he gets in," Faith snapped, as she hanged up the phone, hoping that Bosco was arriving for work right now.

((

Faith was sitting nervously waiting for Swersky to call her back. Suddenly the phone rang and Faith grabbed it. "He's not at work, is he?" Faith said, before he could say anything to her.

"I'm sorry, Faith, I waited as long as I could. But he has never been this late before." Swersky said. "Is there something you aren't telling me? Has something happened to Bosco?"

Faith sighed. _I wish I knew_, she thought to herself.

"I don't know Lieu. See you later." she said, as she hung up the phone.

Faith knew that this wasn't good, Bosco wouldn't not show up for work, he was always late for roll call, but he always shows up for his shift. He loves his job; he would only not show up for work if something bad had happened to him.

"Oh Bosco, please be okay." she whispered to herself, as she wrote Emily a note, grabbed her jacket, and left the apartment.

((

Faith walked up to Bosco's apartment, using the stare key that she had, they each had a stare key to each other's apartment in case of a emergency . _I would call this an emergency_, she thought to herself.

As she walked into the apartment, she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. She walked through the kitchen, and the bathroom. She sat down on the bed. "Where are you Bosco?" she said, out loud to herself, she was starting to get really worried, she had thought that Rose was just being overprotected, but now she felt different like there was a chance that Rose was right and that something was wrong with Bosco.

"Why did you have to do this, Bosco, I love you." she cried.

"You are really worried about him aren't you?" Faith looked up and saw Ty and Finney standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"The boss wanted to me to find out why you wanted to know about Bosco, because you weren't giving me a straight answer. " Ty replied. "So what's the deal?"

"It's nothing, Ty."

"It doesn't look like it is nothing; you looked like you just lost the love of your life. Wait you have, if Bosco is missing like I think he is."

"What do you know, Ty?"

"I know that you love Bosco, and I remember how you reacted when he got shot, I can only guess how you are going to react if he is missing." Ty responded.

"You and Bosco are together?" Finney asked.

"It's a rumor right now." Ty said, with a grin. Faith was relived that Ty didn't tell Finney about her and Bosco, she couldn't handle the gossip right now, she just needed to think about finding Bosco.

"Can we go now?" Finney replied.

"So is he really missing, Faith?" Ty asked, with a concerned voice.

"I don't know, Ty, he didn't show up for work, and didn't meet his mother. But that is no reason to worry right?"

"Only you know, Faith. You wouldn't be at Bosco's apartment, if you thought he was okay." Ty responded.

"I can't lose him, I just can't." she blurted out. Ty grinned at Faith. "Does he know how much you love him?"

"I've got to go and check some more things out." Faith said, trying her to best to change the subject.

"I guess that is as a no. You two are made for each other, you are both so stubborn."

"Ty, I don't have time to talk about this. If Bosco is really missing, I have to find him." Faith responded.

"But then you can tell him that you love him and you are sorry."

"Why do you think I should say sorry, why can't it be him?" Faith yelled.

"Well probably because the man won't ever say sorry, Faith. Only maybe you did do something wrong and you feel guilty."

"Do you always like to butt into everybody's business?" Faith replied.

"You are starting to sound like Bosco." Ty replied.

Faith sighed. "If you aren't going to help, then leave. I need to use my time to find Bosco."

Ty looked at Faith, and could tell by the way she was acting, how worried she was about him.

"He's going to be fine, I'm sure he's not really missing."

Faith smiled slightly. "I hope you're right."

"Just tell the boss that Bosco could be missing, but I don't want anybody to know about this just yet, just in case that Bosco isn't missing, and just didn't show up to work. But I still want everybody to be on the lookout for him."

Ty nodded. "Don't worry, we'll find him." he said, as he put his arm on Faith's shoulder.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Ty nodded, as he and Finney left the apartment.

Faith walked over to the couch and sat down, and then started to cry, it wasn't just about Bosco being missing, it was about everything that happened this past week. She needed Bosco in her life more than he will ever know, and now there is a chance that she will never be able to tell him that.

_I can't lose you, Bosco. You have to be okay_, she thought to herself. Suddenly she flashbacked to the night that Bosco got shot, she can still remember it so clearly like it just happened yesterday. Seeing his arm wrapped around her protecting her from the danger of the bullets, his whole body was weak. She thought that this was it, and she had lost her partner. She didn't want to have to deal with that again.

_No I'm going to find you if that is the last thing I'm going to do_, she thought to herself, as she wiped away her tears and left the apartment.

(((

In a dark alley,

A drug dealer was walking down the alleyway and he saw a man lying on the ground with blood coming out of his chest. He could tell that the man wasn't a drug addict or dealer, by the way that he looked. But there was no way that he was going to call the police to help this man, he'd just have to handle it himself.

"Help..." said the man, in a faintly voice. The drug addict looked down at the man. "I can't call anybody, the cops will come."

"No, you'll be okay, just get help."

The drug dealer then runs off, leaving the man to deal with it himself.

((

Faith walked into the hospital, it was the one place that she dreaded going in, she didn't want to find Bosco here.

She walked up to the admitting desk. "I need you to tell me if someone has been admitted, his name is Maurice Boscorelli."

The doctor shakes her head. "Nobody under that name."

Faith smiled. "Thanks." she said, as she walked away. She then heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Mary Proctor standing in front of her. 

"Did something happen to Bosco?" she asked with a concerned voice. Faith shook her head.

"He just didn't show up for work, I'm just worried about him."

"I can understand that, especially after what happened to him here."

"Could just call me if he comes in here?" Faith replied.

"I don't know if this will help you, but he came in the ER last night." Mary Proctor said.

Faith looked at her. "Are you telling me that he was hurt?"

"No nothing like that. He told me he wanted to know how David Hunter was doing."

Faith couldn't believe that even though they were fighting, he still wanted to make sure that Emily's attacker was going to pay for what he did.

"So I told him, but he wanted to see for himself." Mary replied. Faith looked at Mary, and could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't telling her something. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I'm really sorry."

"You told me that Bosco wasn't hurt, so what do you have to be sorry about?"

Mary Proctor led Faith to the waiting area, so they could have more privacy. Faith could tell that this was bad news. "What happened?"

"Your daughter's attacker escaped from the hospital last night, and Bosco went after him."

To be continued!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: I'll Be By Your Side 9/17  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Bosco, Faith  
Spoilers: Up to Kingpin Rising  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters

Faith was shocked by what Mary Proctor had just said. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you need to sit down for this."

"I don't need to sit down; I need to know what the hell you're talking about?" Faith yelled.

Mary looked at Faith. "We don't know how this happened, but David Hunter disappeared from the hospital."

"Don't you have security? How could someone with a gunshot wound just walk out the hospital without anybody knowing it? Wasn't there supposed to be a police officer outside of his room at all times?

"They are investigating that. They just can't find the officer yet." Mary Proctor explained.

Faith nodded. Faith sat down. "So you are telling me that Bosco went after David Hunter."

Mary Proctor nodded. "But I think that something else that you need to know."

Faith looked at her. "What?"

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" Faith said, getting frustrated.

"Bosco told me to not tell anybody that he was going after David, he said that he had to do this. I'm so sorry."

"What time was he here?" she asked.

"I think it was around midnight."

Faith nodded. "Thanks. Call me if Bosco shows up here." Faith said, as she rushed out of the hospital.

As soon as Faith got outside, she started to cry, she couldn't believe that Bosco was really in danger, she was hoping that they were worried for nothing, but now she knew that they weren't. Why would do this by yourself, Bosco?

She knew the answer to that, he did it because he thought that she lost her faith in him, and he wanted to show her that he was still the same person.

"I'm so sorry, Bosco," she said out loud to herself.

She then picked up her phone. "Lieu, it's me Faith, I've got bad news."

"What kind of news?" Lieu asked, afraid to know the answer.

"I've just come from the hospital; Proctor just told me that Bosco was there last night. Emily's attacker escaped and Bosco went after him. That was about midnight; he's been gone too long. I think we have to worry now. Can you tell everyone about Bosco's disappearance and to look out for him, he could be in major danger."

"Of course I will, Faith. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, I just have to find him, I can't lose him." Faith replied. "I'll call back later. Bye." She said, as she hung up the phone.

She then dialed her phone again. "Hello?"

"Emily, it's your mom. I need you to go to your father's place now."

"Why mom?" Emily questioned.

"Don't question me; just go to your father's. I'll call you later."

"Mom, what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I'm fine, but it would make me feel a lot better to know that you are okay. Make sure that your father picks you up."

"I know you are worried about me because of David, but he can't hurt me anymore, I need to get on with my life."

"Just do it."

"I don't know what's wrong, mom, but I can tell you are upset, I'll call dad and go there now. Please be careful."

"I will. I love you. Goodbye. "Faith said, as she hung up the phone.

((

Ty and Finney were in the squad car when they heard a message over the radio.

_"Officer Maurice Boscorelli, 55th precinct, has been reported missing. Officer Boscorelli was last seen at Mercy Hospital at midnight last night and was following an escaped criminal named David Hunter. Officer Boscorelli is approximately 34 years of age, dark brown hair, blue eyes, 5'8" and 160 pounds. _

Ty couldn't believe what he just heard. "Bosco's missing."

"I'm sure he's not missing, he probably just didn't want to show up for work today," Finney replied.

"You don't know that Bosco that well, he would never not show up for work. He loves this job."

"We've all played hooky before."

"You are telling me that you called in sick when you weren't." Ty replied.

"Not yet. " Finney answered.

"You know what happened to Bosco?" Ty asked.

Finney nodded. "Yes he got shot."

"Well we didn't know if he would ever be able to work again, but here he is working. So you tell me that he would play hooky, I don't think so." Ty replied. "We are going to find him."

Finney nodded. "Yes we are."  
((

An half an hour later,

Faith walked into the police station and walked up to Lieu. "Any news?"

He shook his head. "Ty and Finney thought that they found a lead, but it was a dead end."

"Damn it, we have to find him!" she yelled to Lieu.

"Everybody is out there looking for him, we'll find him." Lieu responded.

She sighed. "We better, I didn't lose him when he got shot, I'm not going to lose him now."

"Come on, I'll come and help you look again." Lieu suggested.

"I don't need anybody's help, I can find him myself."

"I didn't ask you. I'm telling you, I know how important Bosco is to you, if something happens to him, you will need someone there."

"Nothing is going to happen to him, you hear me." she shouted as she started to walk away when she bumped into Rose.

Lieu looked at Faith. "I'll meet you in the car."

"But."

"No, I'll see you in a few minutes," Lieu responded, as he walked away from Rose and Faith.

Faith looked at Rose, and put her arms around her. Rose looked into Faith's eyes, and could tell that Faith had bad news.

"He's really missing, isn't he?"

Faith nodded. "I'm so sorry, Rose."

Rose looked up at Faith with a scared look. "No not my Maurice." Rose cried, and kneeled down to the ground. "Wasn't it bad enough that I almost lost him once, why does this have to happen?"

"We don't know exactly what happened to him, he might not be hurt."

"But you don't think that is true, do you, Faith. I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't know what to say, Rose. I want to hope that he is not hurt, but I just don't know."

Rose sat down on the bench. "I was hoping that I was just being an overprotective mom, and that there was nothing wrong with him."

"Me too, Rose."

Rose looked at Faith and could see the expression on Faith's face that she was really scared for Bosco. "You are worried about him."

"Of course I am, Rose." Faith replied. "I can't lose him." she said, as tears started to fall down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Faith responded, as she wiped away her tears.

Rose smiled slightly. "Don't be sorry, you are worried about the one that you love." Rose replied, as she hugged Faith.

"My son is a fighter, we'll find him."

Faith nodded. "I know we will. I promise you, Rose, I wouldn't let anything happen to him. He means everything to me."

"When you find him, make sure you tell him that."

"Let's find him first." Faith replied.

Rose looked at Faith. "He's the only son I have left, I don't know what I would do if he left me as well."

Faith didn't even want to think about the possibility of Bosco dying, she just couldn't and she wouldn't. She was going to find Bosco, no matter what.

"I'm so sorry, everything that happened to your son is my fault." Faith replied, as she walked away from Rose, leaving Rose to try and understand what Faith meant.

((

Faith was sitting in the car with Lieu, she was looking out the window, and all she could think about was Bosco and everything that they have been through together; Fights, different partners, getting shot, but they always seem to get back together.

This can't be it..

She remembered the last argument that she had with him at her place. She knows how much she hurt Bosco, but she was going to show him that she did it because she loves him, even it takes the rest of her life to do it. She wasn't going to lose Bosco; there was no way she was going to let that happen, not after they realize how they feel about each other.

She never thought that she would fall in love with Bosco, her partner for 12 years, it was the most unexpected thing that ever happened to her. But deep down she knew that she loved him for many years, but it took him almost losing his life to realize that she was in love with him.

"Faith." Lieu said, interpreting her thoughts.

"What, Lieu?"

"Your cell phone is ringing."

Faith grabbed her phone out of her bag. "Hello?" she said.

"Mom."

"Emily, I can't talk right now. Are you at your dad's?" Faith questioned her daughter.

"Yes. I need to know what is wrong."

"It's nothing, Emily. I'll call you as soon as I can." Faith replied, as she was about to say goodbye to Emily.

"I know you are upset about Bosco."

"Who told you?" Faith replied, not fully realizing what she just said.

"What are you talking about mom? You told me that you had a fight with him. Did something happen to him, is he hurt?"

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. She didn't want to cry in front of her boss, but she couldn't hold back the tears.

"Em, Bosco's missing."

Faith didn't want to tell her daughter that he was missing, but there was nothing else that she could say.

There was a silence over the line. "Emily, are you still there?"

"I must have heard wrong."

"I wish you were, but Bosco is missing."

"No.. this can't be true. What happened? When did he go missing?" Emily questioned.

Faith couldn't answer the questions.

"I'm sorry, Em, but I can't answer that right now, I'll explain everything later. I'm looking for him right now, I'll find him."

"I…I can help." she said, crying.

"Don't Em, we've got everything under control."

"He saved my life, I want to do the same for him." Emily responded.

"Bosco would want you to be safe; I promise I'll call you when I've heard some news."

"Just find him." Emily spoke softly.

"I will." Faith said, as she hung up the phone.

Lieu looked at Faith. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, let's just keep looking for him." she replied.

))

Half an hour later,

Faith and Lieu came back to the precinct with nothing, they looked everywhere and they couldn't find a trace of Bosco. She was starting to worry that they would never find him.

Faith walked up to Sully who was working desk duty today. He had just got off the phone and he looked at her sadly.

"Faith, I need to talk to you now, I have news."

She looked at him. "I'm guessing the news isn't good. Don't tell me that he is gone." she yelled.

"I just got the phone with someone that said that they seen two bodies in an alleyway. He said that he checked the bodies and one looks to be dead."

"What make you think that this could be Bosco?"

Sully moved closer to her. " I didn't want to think about this, but my first thought was Bosco when the person told me that there were two bodies, and the way that this person was describing the bodies, it sounds exactly like Bosco." Sully said, sadly.

"Did this person say that Bosco was dead?" Faith asked, trying as hard as she could to not cry.

"They didn't say, they just hung up the phone after that. I didn't even have time to get any information about them."

Faith's whole face went white. Lieu touched her shoulder. "You need to sit down."

"No, it can't be Bosco. I have to go and find out." she yelled, as tears were coming her cheeks. "He can't be dead, he just can't be."

"We don't know anything yet Faith. But I think it would be best if me and Sully went and looks at the bodies."

"There is no way that I'm letting you do that, if Bosco is in fact dead, I want to be the one that finds him. It's the least I can do for him" she replied, as she wiped away her tears. "Where is this place?"

Sully told Faith the address. "You shouldn't go alone."

"Yes I should and I will." she said, as she walked away from them.

Sully and Lieu looked at each other. "Do you really think we should let her go by herself?"

He looked at Sully. "She needs to do this."

"But we are going to follow her aren't we?" Sully asked.

"Of course we are, if Bosco is gone, she's going to need us more than she knows. I just hope it doesn't come to that, I can't lose one of my best cops

"Bosco is a damn good cop."

Sully nodded. " A jerk, but a great cop."

Lieu nodded, as he and Sully walked out of the precinct, hoping and praying that this wasn't going to turn out badly.

))

As Faith was walked towards the alleyway, she saw that Carlos and Holly were there.

"Do you think I can go down there by myself first? You can come in a few minutes." If Bosco was in fact gone, she wanted to spend some time alone with him to say goodbye.

"Is Bosco in the alley?" Carlos asked. "I heard from Ty that he was missing."

"We don't know."

"I can feel his presence here. He needs you right now." Holly replied. "He tells you... that.."

Faith didn't have time to talk to Holly right now; she walked down the dark alleyway. She was so afraid of what she was going to find. There was a chance that she was going to find her partner, best friend and the man that she loves dead in this dirty, dark alley. She took a deep breath as she got closer and closer to the end of the alleyway where the two bodies were. She walked up to them. "Oh my god," she screamed.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

Title: I'll Be By Your Side 10/17  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Bosco, Faith  
Spoilers: Up to Kingpin Rising  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters

Author's Note: Thank you to Jamie for editing this so quickly.

"Oh my god!" Faith screamed, as she saw Emily's attacker lying in front of her. She didn't' expect to see him lying on the ground next to Bosco. There were so many emotions running through her at that moment…fear, anger, horror.

She ran to Bosco's side, and kneeled down next to him. "Please be okay." Tears started falling as she looked at Bosco lying before her. She knew that one of them was dead. She hadn't even bothered checking David…but she was surprised to see him there.

She checked Bosco's pulse, and heaved a sigh of relief at the feeling of his heartbeat against her fingers. It may have been weak, but at least he was still alive.

"Please don't leave me, I love you Bosco," she said, as the tears continued.

"He won't." said a voice. She turned around and saw Sully and Lieu.

"You followed me, didn't you?"

"Did you really think that we wouldn't?" Sully responded.

Lieu walked up to Faith. "Is he…"

"No, but he is barely alive," she cried. "I need to call for a bus."

"They are already on their way, just calm down, Faith." Lieu told her.

"Calm down. How the hell I am suppose to calm down when the man that I love is fighting for his life again." she yelled, as grabbed Bosco's hand. "Help is on the way, I'm so sorry about everything."

Sully walked up to Faith. "He's going to be okay."

"You don't know that do you?" Faith yelled.

"He's a fighter." Sully replied.

Faith looked at Sully. "How many times can Bosco get hurt before his strength and luck runs out? I can't lose him." she said, as the tears continued.

Sully put his hand on her shoulder. "I know you care about Bosco. We all care about him,"

"I love him." she said, as she touched his face. "You risked your life for Emily, even when we are mad at each other. Please don't die on me." she said, as she leaned over and kissed his forehead. She rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry…" she just kept on repeating.

Lieu walked up to her. "Faith… you need to let Bosco go, Carlos and Holly are here now, they need to look at him."

Faith looked up at Lieu. "I'm never letting him go ever again."

"I know, Faith, but you need to let him go just for a few minutes, you want him to get better don't you?"

Faith stood up and wiped away her tears. She couldn't believe that she let everybody see her like this.

Lieu hugged Faith. "He's going to be okay, I know it."

"He's not superman."

"Don't you remember that you said the same thing to me when he got shot, and look how that turn out. You have to have faith in Bosco."

_That is why everything went wrong in the first place,_ she thought to herself. She looked at Carlos and Holly working on Bosco. Why _did you have to do this, Bosco?_ she thought to herself.

Sully looked at Faith. "So you and Bosco are dating, I would never imagine that you would be his type"

"We aren't dating." Faith replied.

Sully looked at her with a confused look. "You got to be kidding me, you told him that you loved him how many times, and you kissed him."

"On his forehead." Faith responded.

"I would never kiss another of my partners on their foreheads if they were hurt. You only do that if you love someone."

Faith sighed. How was she supposed to say that she didn't love Bosco? When she was desperately in love with him?

"I can't talk about this right now." she said, as she walked away from Sully, and walked up to Carlos and Holly. "Is he going to be okay?"

"We need to get him to the hospital now. " Carlos replied.

"Tell me now, is he going to be okay or not. How hard is that question?" Faith yelled.

Holly moved closer to Faith. "Carlos was just trying to say that he doesn't know how bad Bosco is yet."

"No, I was trying to say that we need to get him to the hospital."

"Do you want to come in the ambulance?" Holly asked Faith.

Faith turned to face Lieu and Sully.

"Go Faith.. We'll deal with everything here." Lieu responded.

Faith nodded, and walked with Holly and Carlos to the ambulance. She grabbed his hand. "You're going to be okay."

Faith sighed. She just hopes that she is right and that he is going to be fine. 

))

Faith was waiting as the doctors worked on Bosco; she felt a chill down her spine, as she thought about the last time she was in the hospital waiting to hear word on her partner. _Why did this have to happen?_ she thought to herself. She thought of how Bosco recovered from his gunshot wounds, and he was going to recover from this injury too, he had to.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around, and saw nearly most of the police officers from 55th Precient here.

Lieu walked up to her. "I called Bosco's mom and she is on her way."

"I meant to phone her, but as soon as we got here, I forgot."

"Faith, its fine, just relax"

"Relax, how can I relax when Bosco is fighting for his life again? Do we know what happened yet?"

"No, we don't know yet, all we know is that David Hunter was shot."

"So was that before or after Bosco got stabbed?"

"I don't know, Faith, but Jelly is working on it right now." Lieu responded. "He knows that this is a very important case to you."

Faith nodded. Ty walked up to her. "I know how hard this is for you, Faith. I know how much you love him."

"I do, Ty."

Ty put his hand on her shoulder. "He's going to be okay, and then you two can kiss and make up."

"I don't know if that is possible, but I don't really care about that right now, all I care is that he is alive."

Ty smiled. "That is love right there, Faith. You are desperately in love with him."

"Yes I am, Ty, but if you tell anybody…"

"Have I told anybody yet?" Ty questioned Faith.

Faith looked at Ty. "Sully sort of have an idea, I'm sure you told him."

"Well it wasn't from me."

"You must of given him a hint." Faith replied.

Ty shake his head. "Not from me, maybe you were the one that given him a hint." 

Faith then saw a doctor walked out of Bosco's room, she run to him. "Is Mrs. Boscorelli here?" the doctor asked, as he walked up to the group.

"She isn't here yet, but we are all his family."

The doctor nodded. "I'm Dr. Matthews, Maurice Boscorelli is in critical condition, the knife was near his heart, we are concerned about how easily it could damage his heart, so we have to operate."

Faith nearly collapsed from the news. She couldn't lose him. "But he's going to make it through the surgery right?"

Dr. Matthews looked at Faith. "I don't know."

Faith then saw Rose coming towards them. She spotted Dr. Matthews, and ran towards him.

"How's my Maurice?"

Dr. Matthews looked at Rose. "You must be his mother."

She nodded. "Tell me what happened to him."

Dr. Matthews explained to Rose about Bosco.

"Not again." she cried.

Faith put her arms around Rose. "I know, Rose, but he is a fighter."

Rose looked up at Faith with this sad look. "But what if he can't."

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Let's not think this way."

Dr. Matthews looked at them both. "We are taking him to surgery now." he said, as some nurses wheeled Bosco out of the room.

Rose runs to her son's side. "Maurice, why are you doing this to me? Don't you remember that you told me before that you aren't going to die before me, don't break that promise." she replied, as she hugged Bosco. She then moved away from Bosco, so they could take him to surgery.

Rose watched as they wheeled him away, Faith put her arms around her. "He's going to be okay."

Rose sighed. "I hope so."

Sully, Lieu, Ty and some of the other police officers came up to Faith and Rose. "Is there anything we can do to help you both?"

Rose looked at them. "Find the person that hurt my Maurice."

Faith looked at Rose. "We aren't sure, but we think the person who did this is dead."

"How can you not know? Are you supposed to take care of your own?" Rose shouted.

Faith looked at Rose. "There was a dead boy next to Maurice, and we think that this person stabbed Maurice and then Maurice shot him, but we don't know yet."

"That sounds like my son." Rose smiled with a grin.

Sully looked at Faith. "I just called the station, and they said that your daughter called looking for you, she is really worried about you."

" Thank Sully."

Rose glanced at Faith. "Go and called your daughter, it's going to be while before Maurice gets out of surgery, so talk to your daughter."

Faith nodded, as she walked away from them.

((

Faith walked outside of the building and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Emily said, on the other line.

"Hi, honey." Faith said.

"Mom, have you found Bosco yet, I've been really worried." she replied. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Yes we have."

"Why are you crying, mom, if you found him?" Emily asked. "Is he dead?"

"No, honey, he's in the hospital." Faith replied.

"What happened to him?" Emily asked.

Faith sighed. "He's in surgery right now; I'll call you as soon as I hear some news."

"No, you won't, I'll coming to be with you right now." Emily responded.

"Em, stay with your father."

"No, mom, I'm coming now." she replied, as she hanged up the phone, not allowing Faith to say anything else.

Faith put her cell phone back in her bag, and headed back into the hospital.

((

Half an hour later,

"I don't want you doing this, Emily." Fred yelled, as they headed into the hospital.

"He saved my life, but you don't care about that do you?"

"Don't you remember he was the reason that your mother got shot." Fred replied. 

"That was a long time ago, Dad. Why did you even come? You don't care if he is alive or dead."

"Your mom told me that I couldn't let you go out by yourself, so I had to come with you."

"Well I got here alright didn't I? You can go now." Emily responded, as she walked into the hospital and she then walked up to the Operating room floor, and saw Faith and a group of police officers in the waiting area.

Emily run to her mom and hugged her. "It's going to be okay, mom."

Faith looked at Fred. "I didn't think I would see you here."

"You told me that you didn't want Emily going out by herself, so I brought her here. But I guess I can go now." he replied.

Faith smiled slightly. "Thank you for bring her here,"

Fred nodded. "Do you want me to come by and pick you up later, Emily?"

Emily shakes her head. "I want to stay with my mom."

Emily hugged Fred. "I'll talk to you tomorrow," she said.

He nodded. "Bye Faith." he said, as he left the hospital.

Emily looked at her mom. "Has there been any news yet?"

"No, he's still in surgery."

Emily nodded, and watched as officers she didn't even know came up and hugged her mother, most whispering words of comfort.

Sully looked at Emily. "How are you doing?"

"I'm not the one fighting for my life."

Mother like daughter, he thought to himself.

Emily looked at Sully. "Do you know what happened?"

Sully looked at Faith. "That is up to your mom to tell you." Faith mouthed the words thank you.

Emily looked at them with a confused look on her face. "What aren't you telling me?"

" Em, we'll talk about this later."

"I want to know now; I'm not a child anymore."

Faith sighed. "I know you aren't. But I don't think this is the place to talk about it."

Emily sighed. "You'll never treat as an adult will you?" she replied, as she stood up and walked away from Faith.

((

A few minutes later, Faith walked up to Emily. "It's not because I don't think you aren't grow up, it is because you have been through enough already, you don't need to know what happened, Emily."

Emily glanced at her mother. "What is so bad that you don't want to tell me? I know that I have been an ordeal these past weeks, but I'm not going to break. I want to be here for you, mom when you need me, but I don't think you want me here."

"Bosco was going after David." Faith said.

"Do you mean the David, who attacked me?" Emily asked.

Faith nodded her head.

Emily looked at her. "Why was Bosco going after him?"

"He escaped from the hospital, and Bosco found out, and went after him, without any backup."

"Why would he do that?" Emily cried.

"Because that is what Bosco does."

Emily sighed. "Does that mean that David is out, and he can hurt me again?"

"No, honey, he is dead. He can't ever hurt you ever again." Faith replied, as she put her arms around Emily.

Emily nodded. "But Bosco could die because of me." she cried.

"None of this is your fault, Emily." said a voice. They turned around and saw Rose standing in front of them.

"Emily, you remember Bosco's mom."

Emily nodded. "I'm really sorry about your son."

Rose looked at Emily with this kind look on her face. "None of this is your fault; my son was just doing what he always does."

"But if I hadn't got attacked, he wouldn't have to go after my attacker."

Rose put her arms around Emily. "Don't blame yourself; I know that my son wouldn't want you to do that. Everything is going to be okay."

Emily smiled slightly. "I hope everything is okay."

Rose nodded. "It will be, I know it."

Faith then saw Dr. Matthews walked out of the Operating area. He walked up to Rose, Faith, Emily and the rest of the police officers.

"Mr. Boscorelli came through the surgery; he is in stable condition at the moment. He should make a full recovery."

"Can we see him?" Rose asked.

"We are taking him up to the ICU. He should be waking up soon." Dr. Matthew replied. Rose smiled. "Thank you for everything that you did for my son."

Dr. Matthews nodded, as he walked away from them.

Faith looked at Rose. "You go and see him first."

Rose looked at Faith. "Are you worrying about how he is going to react to seeing you?"

"He loves you, Faith. He can't start mad at you forever."

"I don't know, Bosco can be stubborn sometimes, all I care about right now is that he is going to be okay."

Rose hugged Faith. "Thanks for finding my son in time."

Faith smiled. "I would have searching for days looking for him."

"I know you would have." Rose responded. "I'll see you later." she said, as she headed to the ICU to see Bosco.

))

Most of the police officers had gone by now, the only ones left were Ty, Finney and Sully.

"Are you going to be okay, Faith?" Ty asked.

Faith looked at him. "Bosco is going to be okay, I'm more than fine. Thank both of you for being here for me."

"Of course we would be." Sully responded. "We are a family remember."

Faith nodded. "Have you seen Emily?"

"She was by the vending machine a few minutes ago." Sully replied.

"Thanks." Faith replied.

"I'm going to go now." Sully replied.

"Us to." Ty replied. Finney nodded. "I'm glad that Bosco is going to be okay." Ty responded. Faith nodded. "Thanks." They waved goodbye to Faith and then left the hospital.

Faith walked towards the vending machine where she saw Emily. "Hey."

Emily turned around. "Do you want a cookie or a chocolate bar?"

"Cookie," Faith said, as she grabbed the package. "Are you doing okay?"

Emily then started to cry." He could have died because of me." Faith put her arms around her daughter. "He didn't die."

Emily looked at Faith. "I just blame myself for what happened tonight and everything that happened before."

"Don't. You know Bosco did what he did because he wanted to do, not because of you."

Emily nodded, as she wiped away her tears. "I'm going to go and fresh up." Emily responded.

"Good idea." Faith responded. "Meet me in the ICU that is where Bosco is."

)(

Faith was just about to walk to the admitting desk to ask where Bosco's room is when Rose coming towards her.

"He wants to see you."

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

TI'll Be By Your Side 11/14  
Rating: PG13  
Pairing: Bosco, Faith  
Spoilers: Up to Kingpin Rising  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters  
Author's Note: I know I said that there were going to be 17 chapters in total, but I change my mind.

I'll Be By Your Side

Chapter 11

So many thoughts were going through Faith's head, as she was about to open the door to Bosco's hospital room. What if the reason he wants to see her was because he wanted to tell her that he never wants to see her again. _Get a grip_, she told herself, as she opened the door, and walked inside.

She looked at Bosco looking all pale and hurt. She gently hugged him. "I'm so glad that you are okay. I thought I'd lost you." She choked out, sitting down beside his bed.

"I'm fine, Faith, it was just a little accident," he smiled slightly.

"I see that you are back to your normal self."

"Faith." he said. "I..." but before he could say anything, she grabbed his hand.

"Let me talk, Boz. Look, I know you are angry at me, but you need to hear what I have to say."

"But Faith..."

"No buts let me talk. That night in the apartment, I told you that I love you, and I meant it. The reason that I went behind your back isn't because I didn't trust you, it was because I couldn't let anything happen to you. If something happened to you, I don't know what I would if, I couldn't live my life without you."

"If you loved me, you would have come to me with your questions, you wouldn't have gone behind my back,"

"You are telling me that if I came to you, you wouldn't have gotten mad at me?" Faith replied, looking into his eyes.

"Well, we'll never know will we?" Bosco asked, looking at Faith.

She grabbed his hand. " So you are telling me that you just wanted me to come in here so we could continue arguing?"

"Well..."

Faith stood up. "I'm glad that you are okay, but I'm not going to stay here if we are just going to do what we have been doing for the last while."

Faith was just about to walk out of the room when Bosco told her to wait. Faith turned around. "Why should I?"

"Because I love you, Faith, damn it."

"I know you love me, Boz, that is not the problem. The problem is can you forgive me for what I did?" Faith responded.

"If you let me talk first of all, you would know the answer already."

Faith shakes her head. "I don't care anymore, Bos, I know the answer already."

"You think your so smart, Detective." Bosco said quietly, his eyes sad. "But you are far from that. You have no clue how I feel."

"I'm Detective now." Faith said, annoyed.

He looked at her. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Stubborn?" Faith said with a laugh. "I'm not the one that wouldn't talk to me, because he thought that I "betrayed" him."

Faith sighed, crossing her arms across her chest. "Do you know what it was like to found out that you were missing? I was so scared that I was going to lose the man that I love. I didn't care that you were mad at me, I just wanted to find you, and now look at us…we are back to where we were before you went missing, and why the hell did you do it?"

"Why did you think I did it, Faith?"

"Oh, I dunno-" Faith started looking to the floor. "Because you are an idiot,"

Bosco grinned. "Ouch that hurts."

Faith sat down next to him. "This is going to be interesting."

He grabbed her hand. "I know that I have been a really ass to you lately about what you did. It's just that you are the only person in my life that I could trust, besides my mom…and when you went behind my back, it was like nothing was real anymore. It felt like everything in my life was wrong, like when I woke up from my coma, nothing was the same as it had been."

"I'm sorry, Bos, I really am. But this is not explaining why you went after David without back- up."

"I did it because I wanted to show you that I was the same person I was before…and of course I wanted to keep Emily safe from that bastard."

"You are the same person."

"If I was the same person, you wouldn't have thought that I cheated to get back on the force." Bosco said, annoyed.

"So we are back to the same thing, you can't forgive me." Faith said.

"I never said that." Bosco replied, looking at her with this upset face. "You aren't even listening to me; I'm explaining why I went after David."

"Okay fine, Bosco, finished what you are saying."

Bosco smiled slightly. "I went after him because I wanted to show you that I still love you, and I'm sorry for everything. I want to be with you."

Faith was taken back by what he said. "I don't know…if there is an us anymore Bosco…I don't know if we can be together."

"Are you stupid, you love him?" Sully said, as he entered the room. "Everybody knows about much you love him after the way you were when we found you"

"You were" Bosco responded.

Faith nodded. "I should let the two of you talk."

"Faith, don't go,"

"I need to," she said, as she hurried out of the room.

Sully looked at Bosco. " What did you do to her?"

"Why is it always me?"

"Why wouldn't it always be you?" Sully said, with a smile.

Bosco then looked at Sully. "So how exactly was Faith when you found me?"

"You don't want to know. All she kept saying was that she was sorry over and over again."

Bosco looked at Sully with this look on his face. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, she kept on saying that over and over as she was holding you, I don't know what she meant, but seemed really upset."

"Thanks Sully,"

"You know why she said that, don't you?" Sully asked.

Bosco nodded. "Yes I do."

Sully could see how tired Bosco was. "I'll let you get some rest. Just give Faith some time; she'll want to be with you."

"How do you know that?"

Sully smiled slightly. "Someone doesn't go that crazy when they aren't crazy in love with that person."

Sully then said goodbye to Bosco and left the room.

((

Faith was sitting in the waiting room, when Ty came up to her. " I thought you would be with Bosco?"

She turned around. "I was."

"Are you two still mad at each other? I thought that this would have brought you two together."

"It sort if did." Faith said, looking down to the floor.

"So why are you sitting by yourself, and not with the one that you love?"

"I just don't know if I and Bosco should be together." Faith said.

"Well you won't know until you do it. Just tell me if you aren't going to be with him, so I can tell Lieu to not be put me in the same car as him."

"It won't be that bad."

"Yes it will. Bosco is crazy in love with you, why do you think he was so upset about everything."

Ty then saw Sully coming towards him. "I'm going to catch a ride with Sully, tell Bosco that I'll come by and visit him later." Faith nodded, as she sat there wondering what she should do.

((

As Faith was walking back to Bosco, she heard him talking to Emily. "Emily, this is not your fault, please don't blame yourself. I did this because I wanted to."

"But you could have died." Emily cried.

"But I didn't." Bosco said, as he hugged her.

"Are you just going to stay there or are you going to come in?" Bosco asked, Faith, who was standing in the doorway.

"I think I'll just stand here and watch the two of you talk." Faith said with a smile.

Emily walked up to Faith. "Come here."

So Faith sat down next to Bosco and Emily. Emily looked at Faith. "So Bosco tells me that you aren't sure about being with him."

"Emily Yokas!" Faith said, annoyed that Bosco told Emily about how she felt.

"Don't get mad at her, I told her." Bosco replied.

Faith looked at Bosco. " I guess I can't be mad then." 

Emily smiled at her mother. " I can understand why you aren't sure about it, mom, especially the way that Bosco acted towards you the past few days, but me and Bosco talked, and he told me everything. I can see that he really loves you."

Faith smiled at her daughter. "Thanks."

"Well I'll leave you two alone, as I think you have some talking that you need to do. I'll be down in the cafeteria, take as much time as you need." Emily said, smiling, as she left the room.

Bosco looked at Faith. "I'm guessing that Emily wanted us to talk."

"You think so."

Faith then sat down next to Bosco, and grabbed his hand. "Em was right about something we do need to talk." She took a deep breath. "I don't want to argue with you anymore, I want to be with you, Bosco, I just don't us to hurt each other anymore because we have been doing that lately."

"Yes we have, but isn't that how we always are?" Bosco said, grinning.

"Yes…tragedy always seems to bring us together, but could you try and not hurt yourself to get my attention."

"I'll try that"

Faith then leaned over and kissed him. "Sounds good."

"Does that mean we are together now?" Bosco asked.

"I guess it does," Faith muttered against his lips.

Unknown to them, the door had just opened, and Emily opened it and looked at both Bosco and Faith in each other's arms.

"This is exactly how it should be," she said, out loud, as she closed the door, and left them alone.

To be continued!


	12. Chapter 12

Title: I'll Be By Your Side 12/14  
Rating: G  
Pairing: Bosco, Faith  
Spoilers: Up to Kingpin Rising  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters

A few days later,

Bosco was lying in his bed when Emily walked in with balloons and a card. " Em…what is all that?"

"It's for you; it's my way of saying thank you to you for everything."

"You know that you didn't have to do that." Bosco replied, smiling at the colorful balloons.

Emily sat down next to him. " Of course I did,"

Bosco placed his hand on hers. "I did it because I didn't want you to have to worry about David hurting you again, you don't have to thank me."

Emily stood up and gave Bosco a hug. "You didn't have to risk your own life for me." Once she pulled away, she tied the balloons off on the railing of Bosco's bed.

"Is it true that you risked your life to make sure the bastard that hurt my daughter paid?" said a voice. Bosco looked up and saw Fred standing in the doorway.

"Yes dad, he did. He went after my attacker and got himself nearly killed because of it." Emily replied. "Do you still hate him now?" Fred moved towards Bosco and Emily.

"Thanks." Was the only thing that Fred said.

"That's the best you can do, dad." Emily said, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Emily." Fred responded. "Are you ready to go?" Emily looked at Bosco and smiled.

"I'll come by and see you later." She said, as she hugged him, she then waved goodbye to Bosco and left the room with Fred.

((

Faith was walking towards Bosco's room when she heard someone call her name; she turned around and saw Sully. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

He smiled. " Me and Monroe had to bring one of our suspects in, he got hurt, and I thought I would see how Bosco is."

"You said you don't like him." Faith said with a grin.

"I never said I like him, I just said I wanted to see how he is doing." Sully said.

Faith put her hand on his shoulder. "He's doing pretty well. He's still in pain, but the doctor said that he should be able to go home in a few days."

"That's great news, you must be happy about that." Sully responded. A smile came across his face. "So the two of you are official dating now."

"How did you know that, I haven't told anybody?" Faith replied.

Sully smiled. "I came by to see Bosco yesterday and I saw you laying in his arms, so being the great cop I am, I figure that you two were together, finally."

Faith smiled. "Yes we are."

Sully grinned. "Well I guess I'll go, just tell Bosco that I'll come by and see him later."

"I thought you wanted to see him?" Faith asked, frowning slightly.

"I did, but I'm sure you will want to see him more." Sully said, smiling.

Faith grinned. "I guess you could say that." She waved goodbye to Sully and then walked into Bosco's room.

"I was wondering when you were going to come see me, I thought you change your mind about us" Bosco said with a grin.

Faith sat down next to him. "That could never happen." She said, as she grabbed his hand. " How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good, Emily came by to see me." Bosco said, motioning to the balloons. "She brought me more gifts."

Faith smiled. "I guess she just feels like it is her fault, I keep on telling her that it's not, but she wont' listen"

"I wonder who that sounds like that." Bosco replied, grinning.

"Are you saying that I don't listen?" Faith replied.

Bosco smiled. "Yes that is what I am saying."

"But I'm listening to you now, aren't I?" she said, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Yes you are," he said, as he put his arms around her.

((

A while later,

Faith was looking at Bosco. "So you never told how everything happened with David?"

"Faith, we don't need to talk about this."

"Yes we do, Bos." Faith said, as she grabbed his hand. "I need to know what you did." He looked at her, and could tell that this was important to her.

"When I found out that David was gone from the hospital, I figured that he would go to his hideout, so I went to his place, and didn't find him. But as I was walking out of his club, I saw him coming out of the back alley. I ran after him for I don't know how long, and then finally he came to a dead end, and he had no away to go."

"So how did you get hurt?"

"Let me get to that, Faith." He said.

She smiled. "Sorry."

"So David realized that he had no way to run and that is when he came at me with a knife and jumped me, and I pulled my gun and shot him. So I guess he stabbed me when I shot him."

Faith hugged Bosco. "I'm just glad that you are okay, that you didn't-"

"Get myself killed?" Bosco finished, looking into her eyes. "You would have really missed me, huh?"

"Of course I would. I mean, after all, it's not like I love you anything." Faith said, smiling, as she rested her head against his chest.

"No? You don't love me?" Bosco asked, smirking. "Not even a little bit?"

"Of course not." She said, as she looked up at him, and leaned over and kissed him.

((

A few days later,

Emily was waiting for her mom in the living room. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm coming, Em." Faith said, as she came out of the bathroom. "You know mom, Bosco loves you. You don't have to dress up for him."

"Who said that I was dressing up, I just want to look good for Bosco. He's getting out of the hospital."

Emily smiled, as she put her hand on Faith's shoulder. "You could show up in a bathrobe and he'd still love you."

Faith hugged her daughter. "Thanks honey, now let's go, we don't want to be late. I don't think Bosco could stand being there longer than he has to." Faith said, as she grabbed her keys and her and Emily left the apartment.

When they got to the hospital, Bosco and Rose were waiting by the waiting area. " It's about time, I thought I was the only one that was ever late. " Bosco said with a grin.

Faith hugged and kissed Bosco. "You think your cute?"

"Are you already to go?" Faith asked.

Bosco smiled. "Yep, just have to get rid of this wheelchair," he said, as he stood up. Rose looked at him.

"Maurice, the doctors told you that you need to use it."

Bosco smiled at Rose. "It's just their hospital policy."

Rose shakes her head. "It doesn't matter what I say, you are never going to listen."

Bosco nodded. "You know me so well,"

They all walked out of the hospital, Emily turned to Bosco. "I'm so glad that you are going to be okay, you are right?"

Bosco placed his hand on Emily's shoulder. "Of course I am going to be okay, you are going to have to stop worrying about me."

Emily shakes her head. "I don't know if I can." Faith then looked at Bosco. "Emily and I need to ask you a question?"

Bosco grinned at both of them. "You both can't marry me."

"Whatever." Emily said. Faith then looked at Bosco and gives him a smile.

"So what's this question?" Bosco asked, with this curious look on his face.

"I know that you are still recovering from your injury, and I was wondering if you want to stay with me and Emily?"

To be continued!


	13. Chapter 13

Title: I'll Be By Your Side 13/14  
Rating:G  
Pairing: Bosco, Faith  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters

Bosco raised his eye-brows, amazed at what had been said. "You don't want me living with you."

"Yes, we do, Bosco." Emily said. "It is the least we can do for you."

Bosco put his hand on her shoulder, smiling slightly. " I know why you are doing this, Em. How many times do I have to tell you that it's not your fault?"

Emily smiled. "Yes that is one reason, but you need someone to look after you while you are recovering, and who better to do than the woman you love."

Faith's eye widened, and felt a slight blush rise in her cheeks. "Ok, Em…I think Bosco gets the point." She looked over at Bosco, trying to ignore the small smile on his face. "So, what do you say?"

" Say yes, Maurice, unless you want me to stay with you in a few days?" Rose said, with a laugh.

Bosco smiled at his mother. "I love you mom, but I'm not sure if I could handle that."

"So…is that a yes?" Emily asked.

"I guess it is." Bosco said. "I hope I'm not making a big mistake."

Faith wrapped an arm around Bosco's waist. " It will be fun." She said with a smile.

"I hope so." Bosco said, as he, Emily, Rose and Faith walked to the car. He turned around and looked at the hospital.

"I hope I never have to be here ever again."

"I hope so too, Boz. I never want to feel that way again…that I am going to lose you." He turned around and kissed her.

"Enough already…" Emily said. "I would like to get home sometime today."

(((

Later that night,

"You know you don't have to make me dinner, I can help you." Bosco said, as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"You are still recovering, Boz." Faith said, as she turned around. "You need to rest."

He smiled at her. "I like you taking care of me."

"I'm always doing that." Faith said.

A grin spread across his face. "That you are." He hugged her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She turned her head to look at him. "That I am… I helped you with your physical therapy when you got shot, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, and I never thanked you for that." He smiled, before gently pressing his lips to hers.

"No need to thank me, I would do anything for you, I'll always there for you." She said, blushing slightly. Bosco reached around her and grabbed a piece of bacon from the plate. She playfully swatted at his hand. "Don't touch the food!"

Grinning, he popped the bacon onto his mouth. "But it smelled so good."

"Your such a kid sometimes, Bosco."

Bosco smiled. He never thought him and Faith were be talking to each other again. Now they are more than talking…their a couple. Could life get any better?

She turned to look at him, with a small smirk on her face. " Now get away from the food."

"Okay, Faith, don't want you to get angry at me on my first night with living with you." he said, as he walked over to the living room, and turned the TV.

A few hours later,

"So here are some blankets and pillows." Faith said, as she was handing them to him.

"Don't I get to sleep in…"

"The bed with me? Isn't that what you were going to say?" She asked, with a small smile.

"Maybe" he said. "I just thought that we were back to normal that we would be spending the night together."

She smiled to him. " It's not because I don't want to. It's just, you are still hurt, so I thought you would like to just be on your own tonight."

"I've been on my own for all my life. I don't want that anymore, I want to be with you, I don't just mean to have sex…I just wanna hold you."

She put her arms around Bosco. "I never knew that you could be this sweet."

"I have my moments." Bosco replied with a laugh.

She looked at him. "You can sleep in the bed with me."

He grinned. " I thought you would say that."

"I'm just going to go and say goodbye to Emily." Faith said.

Bosco nodded. "Emily is a really strong woman; I wonder who that is like."

Faith smiled. "I don't know." she said, as she walked towards Emily's bedroom.

((

Faith had just got out of the bathroom when she walked towards the bed and saw that Bosco was already sleep, she quietly got into bed. As she climbed into the bed, she touched his face. "I love you, Bosco, don't you ever leave me again. Never leave me."

She then moved closer to Bosco, and rested her head on his chest. She thought that she was never going to have this ever again, that she was going to be alone for the rest of her life, but now look at her. She was in bed with the man that she loves, and she couldn't be happier.

She was thought about everything they have been though together these past few weeks, but like he said in the hospital when he was shot. Tragedy always bring us together.

"Let's just try and not have tragedy in our lives anymore." She said, as she touched his face. " I think we have enough tragedy to last forever." She then closes her eyes, still resting her head on his chest.

A half an hour later,

Bosco woke up and looked down and saw that Faith was lying on his chest. He strokes her hair. "I love you, Faith. I'm never going to let you go ever again."

He then moved her closer to him, and put his arms around her. " This is how it should be, no more fighting."

He then closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Faith," he said, as he drifted off to sleep.

((

A few weeks later,

Bosco and Faith were sitting on the couch. " Faith, I thought I was just staying here for a few days, it has been nearly 2 weeks."

Faith looked at him. "Well… we've been thinking."

"You mean you and Emily." Bosco replied.

Faith grinned. "Yes of course, and we were thinking that since you are liking staying here, why don't you just move in permanently."

Bosco's eyes widened. "You are saying that you want us to live together? Big step don't you think?"

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Faith replied, as she grabbed his hand.

"I never said that I didn't, just wondering if you really want to do it."

She smiled, as she raised his hand to her lips and kissed his palm lightly. "Of course I do. I've spent the last 13 years in the same car with you for 8 hours a day. I think I can live with you."

"You don't know, I am really messy person, I haven't showed it to you yet, but if I move in permanently, you'll going to see a side of me that you might not like."

"I think I can handle it," she grinned. She moved closer to Bosco. "So is that a yes."

He looked at her. "Yes I guess that is a yes, if you are sure."

Faith smiled at Bosco. "I'm sure," she said, pressing her lips to his softly.

She knew that she was making the right decision, having him move in with her. They have been through a lot together this year, but finally things were looking up for them.

To be continued!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: I'll Be By Your Side 14/14  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Bosco, Faith  
Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters

Author's Note: I would like to thank Jamie for editing the last few chapters of this story and for everybody that read and review this, thank you very much, on with the story

A year later,

Bosco and Faith were in the living room. "I can't believe my little girl is graduating from high school."

"It's not that big of a deal, Faith." Bosco replied.

Faith smiled at Bosco. "It's a big deal to me." She said, putting her arms around him.

Bosco smiled. "Then it's a big deal to me."

She smiled at him. "I know your just saying that, but thanks." She paused, looking up at the clock. "We should get going; we don't want to be late, do we?"

Bosco looked at Faith. "Are you sure I should come? Fred is gonna be there, and I don't wanna cause any problems."

Faith grinned. "Emily told me that you had to, there is no buts about it."

Bosco nodded. "I guess then I have to go then."

Faith grinned, as she kissed him. "Of course you have to come, even if Emily didn't ask you to come. You are part of this family; you have been for a long time."

Bosco smiled. "You don't know how much this past year has meant to me." He said, his voice soft. "I finally found what I have been looking for…found somewhere that I belong."

Faith looked at Bosco. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"I'm not the most sensitive person, Faith, I'm not going to tell you how I feel about stuff like that, I will look like a wimp."

She smiled. "You'll never look like a wimp, I like when people are sensitive."

"Oh you do?" Bosco grinned.

"Yes I do." Faith said, standing from the couch. "Now let's go."

(((

Faith and Bosco were sitting with Rose. Even since Bosco and Faith got together, Rose has been like a grandmother to Emily and Charlie; she said if she isn't going to get grandchildren, she'd just have to spoil Faith's kids instead.

Faith then saw Charlie, Fred and his girlfriend coming down the aisle. " Hey Mom" Charlie said, as he hugged her. "Hey Uncle Bosco..."

"Hey Chuck," Bosco said, smiling. "You've gotten big."

"Come on Charlie. Time to take our seats." Fred said, rushing Charlie away from his mother and Bosco.

Bosco and Faith were whispering to each other, when Rose nudged Bosco's side. "Emily's gonna talk."

Emily started talking about what the past year had been like at school, her friends, the work, the teachers. Her eyes fell on Bosco, and a small smile came over her face. "While I'm up here…there's someone that I'd like to mention. There's a person in my life…that I've known since I was little…someone who was always a part of my family…someone who was always there." She paused, taking a deep breath. "I never understood what it meant to do anything for someone that you love…but I learnt the true meaning of that last year. I never knew how much he would do for me…how far he would go."

She stopped for a moment, tears welling up in her eyes as she locked eyes with Bosco. "When I got attacked he risked everything…his job, his family, his life…to make sure that I wouldn't get hurt again. I can never repay him for that…and I can never tell him how much that means to me." A smile spread across her face, and Bosco smiled as well. "So…I want to thank you, Uncle B, for everything. For being there when I needed someone to talk to, for protecting my mom everyday…and for risking your life for me."

Everybody turned around, trying to get a glimpse of Bosco. His face went a slight shade of pink as he looked at Emily.

"Stand up, Bosco." Faith told him.

"I'm not standing up." He whispered, looking around the room.

Emily smiled again at his embarrassment. "Bosco, could you come up here? Mom to?"

"Come on, Faith, let's go…" Bosco said, laughing, as everybody in the room started clapping.

"I'm not going,"

"Yes you are, Faith." Bosco said, as he grabbed her hand. "If I'm going, you are going."

They slowly walked up the steps, as the audience applauded. Bosco approached Emily, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thanks, Em." He whispered into her ear as the crowd cheered.

"Thank you, Uncle B." She whispered back, returning to embrace.

(((

A few days later,

There was a knock at the door, "Can you get it, Boz?"

Bosco opened the door and Fred and Charlie were standing there. "Tell Faith that she can have Charlie tonight, but I'll be by to pick up first thing in the morning." Fred said, as he walked away.

"Nice to see you again too." Bosco called out, as Fred walked away. "Hey Chuck." Bosco said, smiling as the little boy hugged him.

"Can we play the game again, Uncle B?"

Bosco nodded. "Sure after dinner though, I don't think your mom would like us playing right now. I'm gonna beat you this time…I've been practicing, you know."

"Yeah right." Charlie said, laughing.

"You are right, no games until after dinner," Faith said, as she came out of the bedroom. "Go and wash up and tell your sister that dinner is almost ready." 

"I will." He said, as he run towards his bedroom.

Faith smiled. "You are so good with Charlie, wait until we have our own kids."

Bosco snapped his head to look at Faith, wide-eyed. "What?"

Faith smiled. "I didn't mean yet, maybe in a couple of years." She said, as she put her arms around him.

He smiled. "That's good, I'm not sure I'm ready for kids just yet,"

"You will be one day, Boz, and you will be a great father, I know." she said, as she kissed him.

They broke the kiss, and Bosco was smiling. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

He looked at her. "Dinner isn't going to be ready for another half an hour right?"

"Yeah, why?" Faith asked, furrowing her brow.

He shrugged. "Thought maybe I could hold you for a while."

A smile spread across her face, and she nodded. "I'd like that."

.  
((

Later that night,

Faith was lying next to Bosco on the couch. "Did you ever think we'd be like this?"

"You mean together?" he asked.

"I mean did you ever think we will be talking to each other again. I was so afraid that we were going to go our separate ways"

He stroked her hair. "I always knew that we would get back together."

"No. You didn't, Bos." she said, with a grin.

"Well you will never know, will you?"

She laid her head on his chest. "I guess we won't." She then turned to him. "Are you glad that you decide to move in with me?"

He smiled at her. "I think that was the best decision I ever made. " he said, as he was stroking her hair. " I do miss you sometimes as a partner at work, but it is nice to come home and see you here."

"You mean you don't like Ty being your partner?"

"He's okay, but he's not the same as you." Bosco said.

She nodded slightly. "The same goes for Jelly. He is okay, but there are things that I can't say to him that would have said to you when we were driving in 55 David. I guess we just great partners together." Faith said, grinning.

"We still are." Bosco responded, as he leaned over and kissed her.

A few hours later,

Faith looked at Bosco lying next to her, and she saw that he was sleeping.

She thought of everything that happened between her and Bosco the past few years, and she realize that Bosco was always there for her, and always will, just the same as she will always be by his side, and that is never going to change not now or ever.

This was forever.

The End


End file.
